Summer Vacation
by Gabsikle
Summary: This is a companion to my 12 Months stories. It's the summer after the iCarly gang's first year of college. As usual, there's Carly and Griffen drama, Carly tries out a relationship with a girl, and *gasp* Sam and Freddie drama. SEDDIE
1. Coming Home

_**So... Time for me to do another story. YAY! I decided to do just the summer vacation thing because I didn't feel like going through their college years. **_

_**Well, I hope you enjoy. **_

Chapter One: Back Home

**Sam**

Our first year of college was over. Finally.

I had been freaking out during finals time. Luckily, I had Freddie to help keep me calm. He seriously needs a fiance of the year award-not that I'd ever tell him.

I smiled at the memory of Freddie's proposal on the fire escape in August.

I admired the simple diamond ring my Uncle Carmine managed to get for Freddie. The Puckett clan has really accepted Freddie with open arms.

"What are you grinning about?" Freddie asked me as he drove us all home.

"I wasn't smiling."

"Yes you were," Carly said. "She was also gazing at the ring," she added for Freddie.

I turned around and glared at her.

Freddie chuckled. "She always looks at the ring."

"Stop looking all stuck up!" I yelled.

"Well, I wouldn't be snotty if you didn't give me a reason to be." He smiled sweetly at me.

It was so hard to stay mad at him. And the jackass knows I can't stay mad. He kissed my cheek at a red light to make up for it.

Carly sighed. "You guys are too cute."

"You could be cute too if you didn't dump Griffen," I said to her.

After our first semester of college, Carly kicked Griffen to the curb. She refused to tell us why. It was just like when Griffen dumped her last year and wouldn't say why. It turned out he did it because he thought Carly's too good for him.

They're the most idiotic couple ever. Freddie and I predicted they would get back together and break up several more times.

"Here we are!" Freddie said as we pulled into Bushwell Plaza's parking lot.

"Thank God," I said. It's nice to know that we won't be leaving again in twenty-four hours."

All year-except on vacations-we would come home every Friday to do iCarly then head back to school the next morning. We did this so Carly could party at the frat houses. Carly was such a party whore.

**Freddie**

Sam and I dropped our stuff off at my place. Sam was staying with me and my mom during the summer. She didn't feel like dealing with her mom and her twin sister Melanie.

"Come on, let's go see Becky and the twins," Sam said as she dragged me across the hall.

As she opened the door, a voice yelled, "Sammie!"

It was Sam's favorite cousin, Becky. Becky had married Spencer almost two years ago. Last year, she gave birth to twins. Rosie and Roarke's birthday was in two weeks.

Rosie waddled to me with open arms screaming, "Fweddie!"

I picked up the little girl. She got both her parents' brown hair, but not their brown eyes like Roarke did. She has Sam's eyes.

"Hey, Rosie," I said.

"Fweddie," she cooed happily as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

Rosie freaking loves me. Carly once said it's because she's a lot like her mom and Sam. For some reason, Becky adores me.

i looked over at Sam and Becky who were still hugging.

I walked over to Roarke who was playing with blocks.

"Hi, Big Guy," I said to him. He just responded with a huge smile.

Roarke is the shy twin. He knows as many words as Rosie, but chooses not to speak. Rosie, on the other hand, is always in your face.

"Yo, Freddie," Becky said after she detached herself from Sam. She ruffled my hair and asked, "How'd finals go?"

"Fine," I said. "How's the match making business?"

After Becky moved to Seattle, she became a match maker. She's ridiculously good at knowing which two people are meant for each other. She's the reason Sam and I finally got together.

"I went to the wedding of one of my matches Sunday. They're my twenty-sixth successful couple. I kick so much ass at this job."

I smiled. "I don't doubt that."

We heard giggling and saw Sam spinning Roarke around. The twins love her to death.

"OK, twins, nap time," Becky announced.

"I'll take Roarke up," Sam told her.

"Come on, Rosie," Becky said to her daughter.

Rosie started to cry. She usually enjoyed naps. But I was there, and she refused to leave my side.

"Oh Jesus Christ," Becky mumbled. "If you don't let go of Freddie, you won't get a snack when you wake up."

_That _made Rosie cooperate.

**Carly**

After Sam and Freddie left-Mrs. Benson made some ham-I helped Becky plan Rosie and Roarke's first birthday party. Spencer was upstairs playing with them.

"So who's coming?" I asked.

"Some kids from their day care," Becky told me.

"Has Rosie beaten any up lately?"

"She threw a lego at one little boy yesterday."

I laughed. Rosie has a tendency to abuse other children. Roarke is always nice to those kids after. He's such a sweet little guy.

"Who else?" I wanted to know.

"Family and family friends. You know, Socko, Gibby, Tasha, and Griffen."

"Griffen?" That was going to be awkward. Especially because of the break up.

"Well, duh. He loves the twins. He visits all the time and babysits when Gibby and Tasha are unavailable. Speaking of Griffen..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Bitch, you _have _to. I've been holding off asking since you dumped him. Poor guy's heart is broken."

"Serves him right after dumping _me _last year."

"Why'd you dump him?" Becky asked.

"I refuse to tell you." I turned away from her to watch the TV. I could feel her glaring at me. I didn't want to give into her. I would not give her the satisfaction.

After five minutes of glaring, she started to poke my arm and yell, "TELL ME!" over and over.

I gave in after two minutes. "OK! I'll tell you! Jesus! You're like a five-year-old."

Becky clapped happily.

"I broke up with him because, um, I was afraid he'd cheat on me with some art school chick."

Becky gave me a disgusted look and yelled, "WHAT?"

"I was-"

"Don't repeat it! Are you a fucking idiot?"

"Excuse me?"

"Carly, if anyone was to cheat, it would be you."

I gasped. How dare she say that?

"Don't look so shocked," Becky said. "_You _were the one who cheated on Freddie when you dated him."

"That was, like, forever ago. Plus Freddie and I weren't that into each other anymore."

"But you were still the cheater. Was there any evidence that he would cheat?"

"No..."

"Exactly. For a smart girl, you act really stupid sometimes."

There was more to it all than that, but I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet.

**Sam**

I was fresh out of the shower and, as usual, in a pair of Freddie's pajamas. I laid down on the bed.

"You living here was a good idea," Freddie said.

"Why?"

"I'll finally have my pajamas again."

I punched his arm. "Your obsession with pajamas is unhealthy." Last year, I would always steal Freddie's pajamas. He would always make a big stink about me never returning them.

Mrs. Benson opened the door. In high school, we agreed to never close Freddie's door. She didn't want us doing the nasty. But since I was actually living there, we decided we should be able to close it. Though she checked on us every five seconds.

"You two going to bed?" she asked.

"Yes, Mom," Freddie said. He was annoyed by all this as well.

"Sam, I see you're in Freddie's pajamas again."

"Yeah. So?"

"I'm just happy they won't be disappearing anymore."

"Jesus Christ! What is it with you Bensons and pajamas?"

"Young lady! There will be no swearing in my house."

"Shut up, Crazy. Now close the door so we can go to sleep."

She growled, but did as I said.

"I'm buying a lock tomorrow," I said to Freddie.

"Please do so. I needed one since I was twelve."

"Because you needed some happy time with yourself?"

"Shut it, Puckett!"

I laughed and he began to stroke my hair.

"Goodnight, Frederly," I said then drifted off to sleep.

_**Hmmm... I feel like this was boring. I promise it'll get better though. **_

_**Feel free to review. **_


	2. The Twins Turn One

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a lot of crap to do this week. **_

_**Here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy! :D**_

Chapter Two: The Twins Turn One

**Carly**

I was very, very nervous. It was the first time I was going to see Griffen since the break up.

Sam threw a balled up napkin at me. "You look like you're about to pass out. You that nervous about seeing griffen again?"

I nodded. "And other things."

She tilted her head at me. "Other things?"

I didn't want to tell her about the other thing. She'd probably be weirded out by it since she knows both me and the other person involved. And she'd be pissed that I kept it a secret for the past few months.

"I'm sure Becky'll find out and tell you," I said before I walked away.

I went over to Roarke. I picked him up and said, "Happy Birthday! You excited for your party? And all the gifts?"

He nodded and smiled. "Car-Car give gift?" he asked.

I giggled. He and Rosie had trouble saying my name. Somehow they both decided to call me Car-Car.

"Of course I got you a gift. I hope you like it."

He smile widened. I heard the door open, then Roarke yelled, "Gwiffy!"

**Sam**

After I hears Roarke happily scream Griffen's name, I began to watch Carly while eating a cupcake.

Someone slapped the cupcake out of my hand. I growled and looked at Becky. "What the hell?"

"The party hasn't started yet."

"So?"

"The cupcakes are for the party." She looked at Carly. "Ooh. Griffen's here."

"Yup. That's why I'm watching so intently. You know why Carly dumped him?"

"Yeah."

I looked at her expectantly. "Well? Tell me!"

She shook her head. "You'll have to get Carly to tell you herself. But I will tell you that it's a stupid reason."

"Worse then when Griffen dumped her because she's too good for him?"

"It's ridiculous."

I couldn't help but wonder how it could possibly be worse. I doubted it would be more stupid than Griffen's reason.

"Becky. Sam. Help."

My cousin and I turned to see who spoke and laughed. Rosie was attached to Freddie's head.

"Rosie, what are you doing to Freddie?" Becky asked.

"Wub Fweddie," Rosie said.

I walked up to them, and pulled her off Freddie while she screamed her lungs out.

"Becky, take your demon child," I said.

Becky rolled her eyes. "Come on, Rosie, let's go see Griffen."

"Griffen's here?" Freddie asked as they walked away.

"Yup."

"Wow. Carly looks _really _uncomfortable."

She did. She was standing with Becky and Spencer while Griffen played with the twins. She was looking everywhere except at Griffen.

"I wonder why she dumped him," Freddie mused.

"Becky knows."

"What? Did she tell you?"

"No. She said Carly should tell us herself."

"God. Becky can be such a pain in the ass."

I laughed and punched him. "Apparently it's a very stupid reason too."

"Worse than when Griffen dumped her?"

I nodded.

There was a knock on the door.

"AND THE PARTY BEGINS!" Spencer yelled.

**Freddie**

"Rosie! Don't throw that at Bobby!" Becky yelled.

Rosie had chucked a doll at the little red haired boy's head.

Roarke, meanwhile, was playing nicely with all the other kids.

"Rosie seems to love torturing that one kid," I said to Sam and Carly. We were sitting on the stairs, observing the chaos of the party.

"The ginger?" Sam asked.

"Aw. Bobby's cute," Carly said.

"She's gonna marry him one day," Becky said as she tossed the doll that hit Bobby up the stairs.

"Good throw," Sam commented.

"Carrying around twins for a year has really helped my upper body strength."

"What did you mean about Rosie and Bobby getting married?" I asked. They were only a year old. Hoe could Becky tell?

"Look t how she's abusing him," Becky said. "And how he's doing nothing to stop her."

Sam said, "Maybe he's just a weakling."

"Or maybe Rosie has broken his spirit and he no longer has the will to fight back," I added.

"Guys," Carly said, "They're like you two."

"What?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"Think about it," Becky said. "Sam, you constantly picked on Freddie. You did that because you liked him. And you, Freddie, put up with it because you felt the same. That's exactly what's going on with Rosie and Bobby."

"They're only a year old!" I said.

"Freddie, have I ever been wrong?" Becky asked.

"No..."

"Exactly. Anyway, I told his mom, Angie-that red head woman-that we can't separate them. They _have _to go to the same school."

"Does Roarke have a girl?" Sam wanted to know.

Becky sighed. "Not yet. I fear he'll be too shy when he meets her."

"Becky, it's way too early to be thinking about your children's love lives," I said.

She glared at me. "Don't make me bitch slap you, boy."

"Oh. Wendy's here," Carly said. She got up and greeted out friend with a huge hug.

Becky's eyes widened. It was like she just realized something. Something huge.

"Becky, dear," Spencer said as he joined us, "we have to get ready to open gifts."

Becky nodded. "Right. Let's go set that up."

They walked away.

"Becky just figured something out," Sam said to me.

"I know. You think she'll tell us?"

"Probably not. That skank."

**Carly**

I was so happy when Wendy arrived. I needed her to distract me from Griffen.

I hadn't spoken to him-mostly because I was avoiding him-but I could feel him staring at me.

"Thank God you're here," I said to Wendy.

"I wouldn't miss Roarke and Rosie's birthday."

I smiled. "I know."

"Presents!" Spencer yelled.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and we went and sat down on the couch next to Sam and Freddie.

Sam looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She turned to Freddie and whispered something in his ear.

Freddie's eyes widened in shock. He started to say something, but Sam covered his mouth and shook her head.

"These are from Freddie and Sammie," Becky said as she handed her kids the gift.

They got Roarke a large, round plushie penguin, and a narwhal for Rosie.

"A narwhal?" Spencer asked.

"Look," Sam said, "She loves it."

Rosie was hugging her new stuffed animal and kissing it.

"What do you say to Sam and Freddie?" Becky asked the twins.

"Tank you!" they both yelled.

Gibby and Tasha bought them teddy bears. I got them both a new pair of pajamas.

Rosie smiled widely when she opened the gift from Bobby and his mom. It was a fairy doll.

"Bobby picked it up himself," his mom said to Becky and Spencer.

"See, Angie? I told you. True love," Becky said.

Roarke had gotten a ball from them, which he loved.

After the gifts, we sang Happy Birthday to the twins. They both clapped happily while we sang.

"This cake is _so _good!" Sam said when she took the first bite of her piece. Freddie, Wendy, and I agreed.

"I didn't know Rosie was into fairies," I said.

"Yeah. She loves them." I turned. It was Griffen. "You would know if you weren't so self-centered."

I gasped. "How dare you say that?"

He looked at me harshly. "Do you have any idea about the lives of your friends and family?"

"Of course I do!"

"Sure." He turned to Sam and Freddie. "Hey, guys. You do any wedding planning yet?"

Sam snorted.

Freddie said, "Sam thinks it's too soon for that. I say it's never too soon."

Damn. I actually had no idea they were arguing about that. Was Griffen right?

"God, you sound like your mother," Sam said.

"Well she's right about that!"

Sam shoved the rest of her cake into Freddie's face. She then took his plate and finished his cake.

"SAM!"

Griffen laughed at them.

"Gwiffy!" Roarke yelled. "Ball!"

"Sure, Big Guy, I'll play ball with you." He left us.

"He's such a jack ass," I said, referring to Griffen. "Can you believe he called me self-centered?" I wanted to see what they thought.

Sam looked around the room, Freddie took some icing off his face with his finger and ate it, and Wendy cleared her throat and walked away.

"Oh my God! You guys think I'm self-centered!"

"Not all the time," Sam said.

"Yeah," Freddie agreed. "Sometimes you expect all the attention to be on you."

"But you do care about others," Sam added. "I mean, you help out really pathetic people all the time."

Freddie nodded. "We just think you're confused right now, and you just feel better when people pay attention to you."

I sighed. "Maybe you're right."

"ROSIE!" Spencer yelled.

We turned and saw that Rosie had shoved Bobby's head into the cake.

"Yeah, they're in love," Freddie said. He wiped some cake off his face then smeared it on Sam's as if to make his point.

Spencer put the twins to bed while I said good-bye to the last guests. I walked into the kitchen and saw Becky, Freddie, and Sam staring me down.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Carly, what's going on with you and Wendy?" Becky asked.

"What do you mean?" I squeaked.

"You two seemed _very _friendly tonight," Sam said.

"So?"

"You've been getting it on with Wendy," Becky said. She didn't ask. She knew.

There was no point in denying it anymore. "Yeah, I've been kinda dating Wendy."

I heard a person scream "OH MY GOD" and then a thump.

"Spencer heard?" I asked. The trio nodded. "And he passed out?" They nodded again.

Spencer had issues hearing about my sexual experiences. He passed out when he found out I had sex with Griffen. It took him awhile to finally wake up.

"He looks OK," Becky said. "When'd this start?"

"Around mid-terms this semester."

Becky walked up to me and hugged me. "Aw! You're having your first lesbian experience!"

"You're happy about this?" I asked.

"Well sure. It's normal. I had several."

"Really?" Sam asked with interest.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Becky joked.

Sam smiled. "No. I just never heard about it before."

"Well, it all happened in Europe."

Freddie's phone beeped. He sighed after he read a text. "Sam, my mom's wondering where we are."

"She knows where we are!"

"Come on, let's go home." He pulled her out the door while she whined.

"It's not gonna help you forget Griffen," Becky said when the door closed.

"What?"

"Dating a girl."

"I'm sure you're right. But it's my life and I can do what I want." I left her and went to my room while Spencer woke up.

_**For those of you who don't know what a narwal is, it's basically a whale with a unicorn horn. **_

_**Anyway, I hope this chapter was satisfying. Please tell me what you thought. It'd be much appreciated. :D**_


	3. Getting Jobs

_**OK. Here's chapter three. So several of you wanted more Seddie, so hopefully the stuff I put in this chapter helps. **_

_**Enjoy. **_

Chapter Three: Getting Jobs

**Freddie**

It was mid-June when my mom decided to have a talk with me and Sam. She wanted us to get jobs so we would know what it's like in the real world. Sam called her insane, but after hours of arguing, Sam finally gave in.

"Fredward, why won't anyone hire me?" Sam asked. She was lying on the bed with her face in a pillow. I was sitting in my computer chair.

"Maybe if you learned how to be polite while they interviewed you, there's be no problem."

She sat up and glared at me. She grabbed one of my Galaxy Wars figures off of the shelf above my bed.

"Sam," I said cautiously.

She threw it at me, and it hit me in the head.

"Sam! That's a collector's item!"

"Get over it, Fredweenie. And I am _totally _polite."

"You call abusing your fiance polite?" My forehead was burning. I touched the tender spot and felt something wet. I pulled my hand away and saw a red liquid on my fingers. "Holy shit! I'm bleeding!"

"What?" her head snapped in my direction. She flew off the bed and ran over to me. "Are you OK?"

"I'm _bleeding. _That doesn't equal OK."

"Hold on." She ran out of the room. She came back in a minute later with my mom's giant first aid kit.

She kneeled in front of me and opened the kit. She cleaned off the blood. She took out some hydrogen peroxide, put a bit on a cotton ball, and dabbed my cut with it.

"Ow. It stings," I said.

"Get over it. I'm trying to heal you, dumb ass."

I rolled my eyes as she put a band aid on my cut.

"There. All better," she said.

"Not yet."

"Huh?"

"I think my boo-boo needs to be kissed."

"Oh Jesus."

I pouted at her.

She slapped me then kissed my forehead. I knew the pout would work.

"Sorry for hurting your head," she whispered.

I smirked. "You can make it up to me."

"Oh really?" She knew where I was going with it. "How?"

I pulled her closer to me and began to kiss me. It slowly became more passionate.

Sam stood up. She waked over to the door, closed it, and locked it-I was so glad she bought that lock. She then kneeled on the bed and took off her shirt.

"You wanna piece of Mama? Come and get it," she said.

**Sam**

"Freddie? Sam? Why is the door locked?" Mrs. Benson asked as she pounded on the door.

"Because I'm naked!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Sam!" Freddie whispered harshly. "She's clothed, Mom. We both are."

It was true. It had been an hour since out fun times between the sheets. But we had only gotten dressed several minutes before Crazy came home for her lunch break.

"Can you _please _open the door?" she begged. "And where's my first aid kit?"

Freddie got out of bed and opened the door. "Your first aid kit is in here," he told her.

"What happened to your head?"

"Sam was messing with me and threw one of my action figures. It accidently hit me."

"How many times have I told you not to throw things, Sam?"

"I lost count," I said.

She sighed. "I bought ribs for lunch."

I sped into the kitchen.

"You two find jobs yet?" Crazy asked when she and Freddie joined me in the kitchen.

"I have an interview at the Pear store in the mall tomorrow," Freddie told her.

I knew the nub was going to get the job. He knows way too much about computers and all that chiz.

His mom looked at me. "Sam?"

"I'm working on it," I said through a mouth full of ribs.

There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Benson answered it.

Carly stepped into the kitchen.

"Yo, Carls," I greeted.

"Hi. You guys wanna go to the bookstore? I need to buy some books to entertain me for the summer."

"I'll pass," Freddie said.

I threw a rib at him. "Why?"

"You and Carly take forever when you go book shopping."

Carly and I looked at each other and laughed. It was so true. Carly had gotten me _way _into reading. We could spend hours looking at books.

"You cool if I bring the rest of my ribs in your car?" I asked Carly.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Sure. Let's go."

I was in the Mystery section while Carly was in Romance.

"Cam I help you with anything?"

I turned and saw a guy with black hair who looked to be in his early twenties.

"Nah. I'm good," I said and went back to looking at books.

"So you're into Mystery?" he asked.

"Um. Yeah. I also dig Fantasy and Sci-fi."

"Cool."

I looked at him. "Do you even work here? Or are you trying to hit on me? Because you won't have any luck. I'm engaged."

He laughed. "I work here." He showed me his name tag. "I just like making conversation with fellow book lovers."

"Then you must love working in a bookstore."

"Oh yeah. It's great. I can get books by my favorite authors the day they come out _and _I get discounts."

A light switch flicked in my head. "You guys hiring?"

"Actually, we are. You want me to get you an application?"

"That'd be awesome."

"Be right back." He walked away as Carly came to join me.

"Who's the hottie?" she asked while she checked out his butt.

"He's a dude who works here," I told her. "He's getting me an application."

"Good. Maybe Mrs. Benson will finally get off your ass."

"I know. Now all I have to do is get her to leave me and Freddie alone whenever the door is closed."

Carly laughed. "She clearly wants Freddie to be a virgin forever."

"Too bad he isn't. All thanks to Mama."

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Here you go." The guy gave me the application. "I'm Steve by the way." He held out his hand.

I took it and said, "I'm Sam." while we shook hands.

I turned to Carly. "Let's pay for out books so you can help me with this thing at your place."

**Cary**

"I don't like how they ask if you've been arrested on these things," Sam said.

"Just list me, Spencer, and Becky as references. We'll say only good things. Ooh. Put Principal Franklin too."

The door slammed open. Becky came in carrying the twins.

"Bitches, help me!" she commanded.

I ran over to her and grabbed Roarke.

"What are you doing, Sam?" she asked as she sat on the couch next to her cousin. She took off her heel and put her feet on the coffee table.

"Working on a job application. Where's Spencer?"

"At the junkyard with Socko."

"Of course," I said.

"Where you trying to work?" she asked Sam.

"Dan's Booksellers. The one next to the mall."

"And I guy who works there was totally hitting on her," I added.

"What? No he wasn't," Sam protested.

"Oh God. He _so _was."

"He said he just likes talking to fellow book lovers. Plus, I told him I'm engaged."

"Oh, Sammie," Becky said as she pulled Rosie into her lap. "Being engaged doesn't stop a guy from trying to get into your pants."

Mrs. Benson and Freddie walked in.

Freddie went up to Sam and gave her a kiss on the head. "Wanna go to Groovy Smoothie?" he asked.

"Shoosh yeah!" Sam stood up and gathered her things. "You coming?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "I'll pass."

She turned to Freddie. "You paying?"

"When don't I?"

Sam grabbed his hand and they left.

Becky looked at Mrs. Benson. "Oh Jesus. You wanna talk to me about something, don't you?"

Mrs. Benson nodded.

"Carly put the twins in their rooms so they can nap," Becky said. "Then you can sit in on what I'm sure will be a very interesting conversation."

"I don't understand why Carly has to be here," Mrs. Benson said.

"Because I sense this will be slightly entertaining," Becky told her. "So. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well. It's about Freddie and Sam."

"Oh? What?"

"Well... Do you know whether or not they're having... _intercourse_?"

Becky began to crack up as I held back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mrs. Benson yelled.

"You're hoping you're little boy is still a virgin."

"Well, of course."

"Mrs. B, you want him to be one forever, don't you?"

Freddie's mom got a guilty look on your face.

"But don't you want grandchildren?" I asked.

"Yes."

Becky asked, "Then how do you expect that to happen if Freddie never does the nasty?"

"I don't approve of your language," Mrs. Benson snapped.

Becky giggled. "There must be a reason why you suddenly wanted this."

"Sam bought a lock for the door."

"I heard that's because you barged in on them every five seconds," I said.

"I wanted to make sure they weren't doing anything!"

"Mrs. B," Becky said, "there's something you have to realize. Freddie is kind of... in his sexual prime. He _wants _to get it on. Like, a lot."

"Sam lured him into bed, didn't she?" Mrs. Benson yelled.

Becky and I shared a look. I knew she wanted _me _to tell Freddie's mom.

"Um. Freddie was the first one to bring it up," I said. "Sam wanted to wait awhile."

Mrs. Benson paled. "How long did she wait?"

"Until my wedding day," Becky told her.

Mrs. Benson began to cry.

Becky groaned. "Did you really expect an engaged couple to not have sex?"

"Yes."

"Oh Jesus. OK. Just live in denial. Pretend like they aren't doing anything. That's what Spencer does with Carly. It helps keep him sane. Well. Sane for Spencer."

"I guess I'll have to try," Freddie's mom said. "Well, I'm going to go home and cry now."

_**I hope this entertained you. **_

_**Some Seddie drama is going to start brewing in the next chapter. Just warning you. **_


	4. Jealousy

_**AAAAAHHHHH! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I'm usually a quick updater...**_

_**I've been doing a lot of chiz this week. I saw Big Time Rush live on Thursday (yes, I'm 20 and am a BTR fan) and went to a convention Saturday, and had a bunch of crap to do in between. **_

_**Sorry again. Here's the next chapter. **_

Chapter Four: Jealousy

**Carly**

"Maybe I should get a job too," I said to Wendy as we sat in my room.

"Why?"

"It's so boring around here without Sam and Freddie coming over all the time."

Wendy laughed. "You depend on those two way too much. Will you guys still be able to do iCarly?"

"Yeah. They both have Fridays and weekends off."

"You could always volunteer to watch the twins so Spencer and Becky don't have to pay for daycare."

"No. Becky doesn't want to separate Rosie from her future husband."

"Becky's so weird," Wendy said with a smile.

"That's why she's awesome."

"Um. You know that guy Steve who works with Sam?"

I nodded. "Yeah? So?"

"The other day, I saw him shamelessly flirting with her. She was oblivious. He seems to be trying _really _hard to get into her pants, and she has no idea."

"Well, in Sam's mind the only guy in the world is Freddie. I doubt she ever registers any guys hitting on her."

"I think Freddie should just watch out."

**Freddie**

We both had only been working for a short time, but Sam and I already had a little routine. Everyday we would meet for lunch. We alternated between the food court in the mall and the cafe in the bookstore.

I walked into the bookstore and began my search for Sam. I soon heard her laugh and headed over to the Young Adult section. When I got there, her back was turned to me and she was giggling at something a guy stocking the shelves was saying.

I didn't like how he was looking at her. It was like she was a piece of meat to him. Only a few guys at school would look at her that way. The other guys who were into her would look at her like she was a goddess or something.

All these guys eventually gave up pursuing Sam. She wouldn't give them the time of day. But I could tell this guy was different. He was determined. I knew he wouldn't stop until he stole the love of my life from me.

I walked up to them while glaring at him. He only took a quick glance at me. I wrapped my arms around Sam's waist and kissed her cheek.

She turned to me. "Yo, Fredly," she said with a smile. "This is Steve. He's my fellow co-worker."

"You must be Freddie," this Steve guy said. "Sam talks about you all the time."

I figured that fact helped fuel his need to chase Sam.

I noticed him take me in. He looked smug. He must've thought it'd be easy to steal Sam from me. Just because I'm a nerd and he viewed himself as a cool guy. That douche.

"Nice to meet you," I said to him. "Ready to eat, Sam?"

She looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Right," I said. "Stupid question." I grabbed her hand and we headed to the cafe.

**Sam**

I kissed Freddie good-bye then went to work.

"So that was Freddie," Steve said to me.

"Yup."

"I never pictured you with a guy like him."

"You mean a nub?"

He laughed. "Yeah. I imagined you with a kind of tough guy."

"Life is full of surprises. Hell, I barely saw it coming."

"I think you could do better," he said with a smirk.

I shook my head. "Nope. Freddie's wonderful. No one's better than him. No offense to you." I paused for a minute. "Never tell him I said that. I'll kill you if you do. He gets all full of himself whenever I say something nice about him. The stupid nerd has softened me, and I don't want him to know it."

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't. So. This Saturday's the Fourth of July."

"Yeah. I know."

"My roommate and I are throwing a party. You should come."

"I can't."

"Aw. Why?"

"We're going on a day trip to the beach. Fireworks are going to set off at dark. It's gonna be the first time the twins see fireworks. Freddie and I will come to the next one. Oh. I'll bring Carly too. She thinks you're hot. You could probably get some action from her. Even though she's pretending to be a lesbian now, I know you guys could hook up."

"Um. OK."

"Excuse me, Miss." I turned and saw a woman with her daughter. "We need help finding her summer reading books. Here's the list."

"I'll show you where to get them." I waved to Steve as I walked away with them. He looked kind of disappointed. It was weird.

**Carly**

I was helping Becky pack up the car for our beach trip when Sam and Freddie finally joined us.

"It's about time," I said to them. "How many quickies did you two have?"

"None!" Freddie said.

Behind him, Sam held up three fingers. I grinned at her in response.

"So you guys gonna help or not?" I asked.

"I'll go play with the twins," Sam said and walked away.

"Lazy bum!" Becky yelled.

Spencer ran up to us. "Thank God," he said. "It was nice of her to give me a break from watching them."

"She only did it out of selfishness," Freddie said.

"Spencer, please deflate this turtle raft," Becky said to my brother.

"But I just blew it up!"

"Then do it again at the beach!"

"But it's so much work to blow those things up!"

"It'll never fit in the car while it's inflated!"

"We can tie it to the roof of the car!"

Becky slapped him with a towel. "I'll tie you to the roof!"

"Mr. Turtle does not like your meanness!" He slapped her with the turtle.

Becky gasped and hit him with the towel again.

"Oh no you didn't!" Spencer said.

Becky squealed and ran away laughing while Spencer chased her with the turtle raft.

Sam pointed them out to Roarke and Rosie. They broke out into giggles when they saw their parents.

I sighed. "I guess we're gonna have to finish packing ourselves," I said to Freddie.

Freddie smiled. "Did you really expect any different?"

**Sam**

I turned to the twins during the car ride. "You guys excited?" I asked.

Rosie nodded her head, and Roarke shook his.

Roarke isn't very into new experiences.

I poked his belly. "Come on, Big Guy, cheer up. It's gonna be fun."

He giggled. He was so adorable.

"Here we are!" both Spencer and Becky yelled.

We all got out of the car.

I sniffed the air. I love the smell of the ocean.

"Sammie, we gotta get the best spot," Becky said as she picked up Rosie. "Take Roarke."

I grabbed him and we ran off, abandoning the rest of out group.

"This spot is perfect," Becky said.

We stopped and growled at anyone who seemed to be close to stealing our rightful spot.

Freddie came up to us with the blanket, towels, and umbrella.

"You know," he said, "you two could help bring stuff over once in awhile."

"We brought the twins," I told him.

Becky added, "And we saved a really good spot."

Freddie just rolled his eyes.

Carly arrived with the food and beach toys while Spencer carried his stupid turtle raft.

"Lotion time!" Becky yelled. She tossed a bottle of sun block at me, then started to put some on her children with another bottle.

I looked at the label. "SPF one hundred?" I asked.

"It's the highest SPF they have," Becky told me.

"We're no albinos!"

"I don't want my children to get skin cancer!"

Freddie laughed. "Just let me put some sun block on your back, Sam."

I let him. The boy has wonderful hands.

"You want me and Fredlumps to take the twins down to the water?" I asked Spencer and Becky.

"That'd be wonderful," Becky said with a smile. "Maybe I can take a nap. I _love _napping on the beach."

I grabbed Roarke since Rosie would've bitched if Freddie didn't carry her.

We headed down to where the water starts. We put them on their feet and held both their hands. The water came at us, rolling over our feet. The twins both screamed happily.

I looked over at Freddie. He had a huge smile on his face.

He must've felt me looking, because he turned to me. He gave me a quick kiss and said, "I love you."

I laughed. "What was that for?"

"No special reason."

I squinted at him. I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking about doing the same thing we were doing with the twins with our kids one day. That nub. I wouldn't tell him that I was thinking the same thing though.

"More!" Rosie screamed.

"You wanna go in a little deeper?" I asked Roarke. He nodded.

We took them in up to their waists. They giggled and splashed each other.

For some reason, it was one of the greatest moments of my life.

**Carly**

While Sam and Freddie splashed around with the twins, I laid on the blanket reading a romance novel. Becky was laying next to me listening to her PearPod, and sleeping. She was even snoring too.

"Carly, I'm gonna go float around in the ocean on Mr. Turtle," Spencer told me.

"OK," I said, then added, "Don't hurt yourself!" as he ran off.

I don't know how much time had passed before Becky screamed, "What the fuck?" Then she laughed. "Griffen! Hi! Who's this?"

My head snapped in her direction. Griffen stood over Becky as she sat up. He was holding a water bottle. I assumed her spilled some on Becky to get her attention.

I looked at the girl standing next to him. She had light brown hair with pink streaks. She had several tattoos. Her bikini was black and had skulls on it.

"This is Chelsea," Griffen told Becky. He quickly looked at me and added, "My girlfriend."

"I like your tattoos," Becky said to this Chelsea chick. "Where'd you two meet?"

"One of our classes at school," Griffen told her. "She wants to be a tattoo artist."

'That's so cool!" Becky said.

I _knew _he would cheat on me with some art school skank.

"How long have you two been dating?" I asked.

"Since the end of last month," Griffen said.

"Why hasn't _Chelsea _said a single word?"

"I'm shy," she said quietly. "Griffen was my first friend at school."

"How nice of him," I spat then went back to reading.

"You guys wanna join us?" Becky asked.

"Sure," Griffen said.

My day had just turned to shit.

Sam and Freddie ran up to us with the twins.

"Um. Spencer might be drowning," Sam said.

"God dammit!" Becky yelled. "Sam, come with me. Griffen, Chelsea, find a life guard please. Carly, Freddie, watch the twins."

They all ran off.

"Who's Chelsea?" Freddie asked.

"Griffen's girlfriend," I said with a hint of anger.

"Jealous?"

"No!"

He stared at me. He knew I was lying.

"OK. Yes! And this is totally proof that he wanted to be with an art school girl, and not with me."

"Huh?"

I sighed. "I dumped Griffen because I was afraid he'd cheat on me with a girl at his school."

"What? That's so stupid, Carly."

I groaned. "Becky said that too."

"Well, I mean no offense, but you'd most likely be the one to cheat."

"Meh! Becky also said that."

We were silent for awhile.

"Carly?" Freddie finally said.

"What?"

"You think something's up with that Steve guy and Sam?"

**Freddie **

Carly rolled her eyes. "I've gone to the bookstore several times since she got the job. He flirts with her a lot, and seems to _always _be around her."

I growled. "I met him the other day. He's not like the other guys who have shown an interest in Sam. They give up. I'm pretty sure he won't."

"Who you talking about?" I turned to see Chelsea standing over us. She sat down on the blanket.

"This guy Steve who works at Dan's Booksellers with Sam," I told her.

Chelsea's eyes widened. "You're right," she said in her very quiet voice. "He won't give up."

"You know him?"

She nodded. "He hangs out with a couple if me and Griffen's friends. We've been to several of his parties."

"Sam turned down an invitation to a party he's having today," Carly said. I was surprised she spoke. She had pretended she wasn't interested in our conversation.

"He invited her to a party?" I asked.

Carly nodded.

"Why didn't she tell me about it?"

"I guess she didn't find it important."

I turned to Chelsea. "How do you know he won't give up?"

"He does that shit all the time. He always steals guys' girlfriends. He gets a kick out of it. The more the challenge, the more satisfaction he gets. And getting Sam would be a big challenge."

"But Sam'll never leave Freddie," Carly said.

"That he doesn't mean he won't try. And, um, I'm pretty sure he's been talking about her."

"What has he been saying?" I asked.

"Um. That he works with this really hot blonde chick who's engaged to some nerd. And he says he totally plans on, um, fucking her."

"That son of a bitch!" I growled. I wanted to kick his ass _so _much.

Griffen came running up to us. He breathlessly said, "The life guard couldn't get to Spencer before Becky. Becky saved him, and he's fine. But Sam is kicking the life guard's ass for being stupid."

"Oh shit," I said.

Carly and I gave the twins to Griffen and Chelsea. We ran off to Sam.

There she was, sitting on the life guard's back and was shoving his face into the sand. Spencer was recovering from his near drowning experience by lying on the turtle raft, and Becky was cheering Sam on.

"Sam! Get off the life guard!" Carly yelled.

I ran over to Sam. I grabbed her waist and tried to pull her off the poor guy.

"Let go of me, Fredifer!" she yelled. "He's the worst life guard ever! He should be fired!"

I continued to try to pull Sam off. She ended up elbowing me in the eye.

"OW! Sam, we have ham and fried chicken back at the blanket. You can have some if you let the life guard go."

She stopped attacking him. "Is there root beer?" she asked.

"Yes."

She got off the life guard and grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

**Sam**

I put some ice in a napkin, then placed it on Freddie's eye.

"Sorry I elbowed your eye, darling. I was kinda in the zone."

He laughed. "I know. You're lucky that Carly's flirting with the life guard convinced him to not call the cops on you."

"Yeah. I'm blessed to have a friend like her. Though I'm surprised she's not screwing him in his car right now."

Freddie laughed and Griffen almost choked on his Peppy-Cola. I smiled. Griffen was totally jealous. He and Carly would get back together soon.

"Carly does shit like that?" Griffen asked.

"She's a confused girl," I said.

"She'll get over it," Freddie added. "And she'll get over her lesbian thing with Wendy."

Griffen's eyes widened. "Carly and Wendy?"

Freddie and I nodded.

"Wow," Griffen said. "Is that why she dumped me?"

"I have no clue," I told him.

"I know why," Freddie said.

"Tell us!" Griffen and I screamed.

"She was afraid Griffen would cheat on her with a fellow art school student."

"That's so fucking ridiculous!" I yelled. "_She _would be the one to cheat."

"That's what I said," Freddie told me.

"I guess I just helped make her think her fears were justified," Chelsea said.

"Snap. You're right."

"How'd you two get together?" Freddie asked.

"Well, Chelsea and I like each other, but we know we'll never be in love. We're both getting over being dumped by the people we actually are in love with," Griffen said. "Since we're friends, know we get along, and have a mutual attraction for each other, we decided to date and hoped we'd make our exes jealous in the process."

"My ex, Jason, is afraid of love," Chelsea told us. "He broke up with me because he was afraid he'd get too serious about me, and I'd break his heart. Now he's become an uber slut."

"That's so messed up," I said.

"Well, what would you do if Freddie were to dump you?" Griffen asked.

"I'd never do that," Freddie told him.

"If for some reason he did," I said, "I'd kick his ass. Then I'd make him regret leaving me for the rest of his life. I'd even send my Uncle Carmine after him."

"That's my girl," Freddie said and kissed my cheek. I pushed him over.

"What would you do, Freddie?" Chelsea asked.

"He'd slip into a deep depression," I answered.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't be _that _deep of a depression."

We all laughed.

"You're lucky I'd never do that," I said to him.

He smiled. But I noticed he seemed kind of sad. I wondered if he doubted that I'd never leave him.

**Carly**

It was almost time for the fireworks.

"I hope neither of the twins cry," I said.

"Don't doubt my children!" Becky yelled.

"Shut up!" Sam said. "It's starting."

Thankfully, the loudness of the fireworks didn't bother the twins. Their eyes lit up with joy while they watched.

I looked at Sam and Freddie. He had an arm around her. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and he was stroking her hair. Sometimes they're so cute you want to punch them.

Griffen and Chelsea weren't cuddling. Actually, when I looked at them, Griffen was looking at me. It was weird so I looked away.

Spencer and Becky were holding hands. Roarke was in Becky's lap, and Rosie in Spencer's.

I just had myself. I felt I should've invited Wendy. That would've pissed Griffen off.

I knew I only had myself to blame for being alone. I could've been snuggling with Griffen.

I wished that I had never broken up with him.

**Freddie**

Sam and I had just gotten out of the shower and dressed.

"It was so funny when your mom saw your eye," Sam said to me then yawned as she crawled into bed.

My mom had a mini-panic attack when she saw the black eye Sam had accidentally given me.

I laid down next to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"When are we gonna start to do some wedding planning?"

"Dude, we've got plenty of time to worry about that."

"Graduation will come at us in the blink of an eye. I mean, we want to be married right after we graduate. Right?"

Sam sat up. "What's wrong with you? You sound kinda paranoid."

I sighed. "I'm not paranoid. I just want to know why you avoid planning the wedding."

"Frednub, have I ever done anything ahead of time?"

"Well. No."

She leaned down and kissed me. "Stop worrying and go to sleep."

She laid back down and quickly fell asleep.

I hoped her procrastination about our wedding didn't have anything to do with Steve.

_**In case you were wondering, SPF 100 sun block does exist. I own some because I have an irrational fear of getting skin cancer. **_

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to tell me what you think. :D**_


	5. Party Time

_**So... Here's the latest chapter. I don't really have much to say here. ENJOY!**_

Chapter Five: Party Time

**Sam**

Freddie and I walked into the Shay's apartment after work.

"Carly here?" I asked Spencer who was letting the twins help him with a new sculpture.

It looked like a shark. He and his children were finger painting all over it.

"In the iCarly studio," Spencer said. "With Wendy."

"Jesus. We're gonna walk in on lesbian sex when we should be rehearsing."

"There's nothing wrong with lesbian sex," Freddie said. I punched him.

"You OK, Spence?" I asked. He was pale and looked like he was about to puke.

"You were just talking about my little sister having sex. Of course I'm not OK!"

"We should head up there," Freddie said. He grabbed my hand and raced up the stairs.

"You're such a perv!" I yelled.

We got up to the studio and looked through the glass door. They weren't doing the nasty. They were just making out.

I glanced at Freddie. He looked very happy. Boys are so weird.

I shoved his face against the glass. The bang his head made caused Carly and Wendy to separate.

We walked in. "Freddie was getting a little too excited," I told them. "So I decided it was time to interrupt."

"Is it cool if I watch you rehearse?" Wendy asked.

I said, "I don't care," while Freddie said, "Sure."

...

After rehearsal, Carly went to take a shower. Wendy, Freddie, and I went downstairs.

Becky was hanging out on the couch watching Girly Cow.

"How goes it?" I asked.

"You know Bobby's mom, Angie?"

"Yeah."

"I finally convinced her to sign up to have a match made at my agency. I'm her match maker. Bitch is so picky. And her type of guy who she claims is her ideal man is _so _not what's right for her."

"What happened to her baby daddy?"

"He fits her supposedly ideal type. When he found out she was preggers, he ditched her."

"What was he like?" Freddie asked.

"He was a hottie and knew it. He's also rich. He owns this really awesome night club downtown. Mo fo cheated on her all the time. Oh. He doesn't even pay child support."

"That's such bull shit!" I said.

"I know. What's wrong, Wendy?"

Freddie and I turned to our friend.

Wendy sighed. "Carly's such a pain in the ass."

The rest of us began to crack up.

"That's what you get for dating her," Becky said.

"Was she like that with you?" Wendy asked Freddie.

Freddie shook his head. "She was cheating on me with Griffen for most of our relationship, so she really didn't care about me."

Wendy groaned.

"What's she been doing?" I asked.

"Everything has to be about _her_. We have to do what she wants. And she's taking our relationship a whole lot more seriously than it was intended."

"Dump her ass," Becky said.

"It's not that simple. I mean, it's Carly we're talking about."

"It's either slowly lose your mind, or dump Carly."

"She's right," I said to Wendy.

"Fine. I'll dump her."

"You know," Freddie said, "it seems like Griffen is the only person who works well in a relationship with Carly."

"Well, duh," Becky said. "It's because they're meant to be."

**Carly**

"You're dumping me?" I asked Wendy. "Why?"

"Because it's not working out. It was only supposed to be a temporary thing, anyway. Like an experiment. And yeah, it was fun, but I think it's time to stop."

wendy was right. We weren't supposed to be together for so long. And I felt like I needed to focus on getting Griffen back.

"We're still friends, right?" Wendy asked.

I smiled. "Of course." I hugged her.

"Well, i should go now."

I walked her out.

When she was gone, I noticed that Spencer, Becky, Sam, and Freddie were all staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you and Wendy over?" Becky wanted to know.

"Yeah."

Spencer let out a sigh of relief. "I think you need to be celibate for awhile, Carly."

Sam snorted and I flashed her a dirty look. Spencer didn't need to know I had a pretty active sex life. Though it was totally hypocritical of him to be upset about it. Spencer was a huge man whore before he met Becky.

"I think I wanna go to Groovy Smoothie," I said.

Sam said, "We'll join you."

"You guys want anything?" I asked Spencer and Becky as we began to head out. They shook their heads. "See ya later."

...

"We need to come up with a plan for me to get Griffen back," I said to my friends.

Sam nodded in agreement.

Freddie asked, "How?"

I shrugged.

"You need to hook up with someone in front of him to make him jealous."

"That's kind of sleazy," Freddie said.

"Griffen needs to realize what he's missing."

"But-"

Sam kicked him. It was like he was about to reveal something I wasn't allowed to know. I decided to let it go. I was getting used to secrets between us three, even though I didn't want secrets several years ago. But I was the one who broke the o secrets promise by being with Griffen when I was dating Freddie. Plus, the secrets always get revealed at some point, and somehow our friendship just strengthens.

"Hey guys." We all turned and saw Steve. He sat down next to Sam without an invitation.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked with annoyance.

"Sam talks about this place a lot so I figured I'd try it."

I really hoped Steve wasn't stalking Sam.

"So," Steve said, "I'm having a party Saturday."

"Will Griffen be there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"And Chelsea's ex, Jason?"

"Yes..."

"Great. We'll be there."

Steve looked a little angry. I figured he only wanted Sam there. He should've known Sam wouldn't show up without me and Freddie.

"Can we invite some people?" I asked.

"Um. Sure."

"Awesome!" Sam said. "We haven't hung out with Gibby and Tasha for awhile. We can bring Wendy too. She should have the opportunity to hook up with someone too."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Carly's gonna hook up with some random guy while Griffen's around to make him jealous."

"Huh. Good plan. Well, I should go. Bye, Sam, Carly," he paused and said, "Freddie," with some nastiness.

Sam and I said good-bye back. Freddie just glared at him as he walked away.

Sam turned to Freddie. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said as he finished his smoothie.

**Freddie**

"Why are you so mopey?" Sam asked me as she got ready for Steve's party.

I didn't like that she looked so hot. She wore a short jean skirt and a blank tank top. I feared she was trying to impress Steve by showing off as much skin as possible.

"I'm not mopey," I said.

She turned to me. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"All of our friends plan on getting drunk. Who else will take care of them?"

Whenever we went to parties where we wouldn't sleep over at the person's house, Sam and I wouldn't drink. Someone had to be responsible. And that was us.

Sam laughed. "So true."

She sat in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"OK..." I knew she didn't believe me. Luckily, before she could question me further, Carly pounded on my bedroom door.

"Come on guys!" she yelled. "We gotta go pick up Gibby, Tasha, and Wendy."

...

"Hey. Glad you could make it," Steve said when we walked in. It was like he had special Sam senses. He put his arm around Sam, and I suppressed a growl. "Want me to show you around?"

"We're fine," Sam said. She removed herself from Steve. Thank God. "Mama wants to dance. Come on, Fredbag."

After dancing for a long period of time, we stopped to get some water. When we got to the drink table, we saw Griffen and Chelsea.

"Hi guys," Sam said happily.

"Hi," the both responded flatly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Carly's dancing with Steve," Griffen said.

"And that ginger chick is dancing with Jason," Chelsea told us.

"Where?" I asked.

Chelsea pointed to a tattooed guy with purple hair. The red head she spoke of was Wendy.

"My bad, Griffen," Sam said. "Not that long ago I told Steve that Carly thinks he's hot, and that he could probably get lucky with her."

"It's OK, Sam," Griffen said. "Steve usually only sleeps with girls who already have boyfriends. He rarely sleeps with single girls."

"What?"

I handed Sam a bottle of water. "You wanna keep dancing?" I asked. I didn't want to go into how Steve wants in her pants.

She shook her head. "Let's go make out on one of the couches."

I chuckled. Sam gets a kick out of making out in public. "OK."

**Carly**

While I was dancing with Steve, I saw Sam push Freddie onto the couch, Straddle him, and kiss him. I never got why she loved making out in public. I only do crap like that when intoxicated. I knew that before the end of the night they would end up having sex in Freddie's car. They're so weird.

Steve followed where I was looking. I saw a flash of anger in his eyes.

"What does she see in him?" he asked.

"Well, she loves him."

"Why?"

That was such a stupid question. No one can answer why one person loves another.

"She just... Does. And he loves her too. I think they've probably been in love since the day they met. Though it took all three of us until our Junior year of High school to realize it."

"They _so _don't mesh well."

I snorted. "Then you don't really know Sam. They actually work perfectly together."

"She makes fun of him all the time."

"An expression of her love."

"She could always find someone else."

"No. She couldn't. They would both be lost without each other."

"You're crazy."

"Whatever."

We were silent for awhile. He finally said, "Wanna go upstairs?"

"Sure." It was all I wanted out of the douche anyway.

We passed by my best friends. Steve made sure to bump into them. Sam and Freddie parted for a second. Sam gave me a wink then put all her attention back to Freddie's lips.

Steve let out a growl. I was glad that seeing Sam and Freddie together pissed him off.

...

As we got dressed, Steve said, "You know, I only screwed you to make Sam jealous."

I gave him a disgusted look. "Well, it didn't work. And I only slept with you to make Griffen jealous. Asshole."

"Don't you dare tell any of this to Sam."

"She probably wouldn't believe me. For some reason she thinks you're nice."

I left him and went back downstairs.

"Did you just fuck Steve?" I jumped. Griffen came out of no where.

"Yeah. So?"

"He was only doing it to make Sam jealous."

I rolled my eyes. "I know. He told me so after some really terrible sex."

Griffen laughed. "I guess that's why he can never keep a girl."

I giggled. "Obviously. Where's Chelsea?"

He pointed. I saw Chelsea and a guy with purple hair talking. The guy Wendy was dancing with earlier. They were both crying.

"That's her ex, Jason," Griffen told me before I could ask. "He broke up with her because he was afraid he'd get serious with her and she'd hurt him. She saw him go upstairs with Wendy. They came down right before you. I think they're gonna get back together soon."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

He avoided my eyes and said, "Chelsea and I are only dating to make our exes jealous."

I smiled. I knew the whole situation was messed up, but I couldn't help being flattered. He wanted me jealous. Which meant he wanted me back.

"You still want to be with me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Oh. By the way, I know why you broke up with me."

"Freddie told you?"

"Yeah. So I guess we're even on stupid reasons for dumping each other."

I looked over at Chelsea and Jason. They were giving each other dozens of loving kisses.

"Well," I said, "since Chelsea's back with her ex, I guess it's only fair that you get back together with yours."

He smiled at me. I jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss. It felt so right.

**Sam**

I was laying in Freddie's arms in the back seat of his car. For some reason, I love getting it on in his car. Even when we're parked outside a house party.

My phone rang.

"Don't answer it," Freddie said. "Let's just stay like this a little longer."

"But what if Carly's laying on the floor in a pile of her own puke?"

"Damn. Good point."

I answered. "Hello?"

_"Sam?" _a drunken Gibby said. _"Me and Tasha are ready to go."_

I sighed. "OK, Gibby. We'll gather up the team. Bye." I looked at Freddie. "Gibby and Tasha are ready to peace."

"Oh God. Now we have to go find Carly and Wendy. And you know they won't want to leave yet."

"I know. Even though it's..." I looked at the time on my phone. "Three forty-five!"

"Jesus! We've been here that long?"

"I guess so. Your mom's gonna be pissed." We were supposed to call her hours ago. She'd just have to deal.

I smacked Freddie's chest. "Get dressed."

We quickly put our clothes on and went to find out drunken friends.

Gibby and Tasha were waiting at the door.

"You remember where we parked?" I asked them.

They both shook their heads.

Freddie sighed. "I'll walk you guys to the car. Sam, I'll come back when they get settled."

I nodded.

I had found Wendy in the basement smoking some weed with a bunch of people.

I poked her. "It's time to go," I said to her.

She pouted. "Really?"

"Yes. Really. Come on." I helped her up off the floor.

"Can we get food on the way?"

"You can eat at Carly's." She, Tasha, and Gibby were going spend the night there. I knew Freddie and I would end up sleeping there too. "But stay away from the ham or I'll kill you."

She giggled.

As I led her to the door, Steve came up to us.

"Hey, Sam," he slurred. "You leaving?"

"Yeah. Two of our friends are ready to leave, so Freddie and I are rounding everyone up. It's a pain in the ass."

"You can stay here with me," he said as he stroked my face.

I slapped his hand away. "Steve, you're drunk, and I'm leaving."

As I walked away, he grabbed my ass. I turned around and kicked him in the balls. Wendy thought it was hilarious.

Freddie came running up to us. "What did he do?"

"He was just being a drunk idiot." We reached the door. "Do you remember where the car is, Wendy?"

"No..."

"Just call for Gibby."

She walked out the door and yelled, "GIBBY!" I heard him call back.

"She's so fucking high," I said as I turned to Freddie. He looked very, very mad. "What's wrong?"

"What. Did. Steve. Do. To. You."

"He grabbed my ass," I said simply. I didn't find it a big deal. Lots of guys have done that to me while drunk.

"WHAT?"

I grabbed his arm before he could run after Steve. "Calm down. He's drunk. Drunk people do stupid shit."

"This is different," Freddie said. He never sounded so angry before.

"Why?"

He sighed. "Never mind. There's Carly. Oh wow."

"What?" I turned. Carly was sitting on Griffen's lap. Chelsea was cuddling with Jason. They all seemed to be having a good time.

"I guess they're back together," I said.

We went up to them.

"Time to go, Carly," Freddie said.

"Oh. Pooh."

"Hey," Griffen said, "I drove Chelsea here, but I'm kinda wasted. Could she and I get a ride?"

"And can Jason get a ride too?" Chelsea asked.

"OH!" Carly yelled happily. "You can spend the night at my place!"

**Freddie**

Fitting everyone into my car was a pain in the ass. My car fits five, and we had nine people.

I was in the driver's seat. Sam was in the passenger seat with Wendy on her lap. The three guys sat in the back with their girlfriends on their laps.

During the drive, I was still fuming about what Steve did to Sam.

How could she be so forgiving? Just because he was drunk? Even though she kicked him between the legs, did she like it? And how the hell could she not notice what Steve was really like?

I pulled into my parking lot at Bushwell Plaza.

"This should be fun," I said.

"I texted Becky," Sam told me. "She's waiting for us in the lobby."

We walked in with our group of trashed friends.

"You bastards are so lucky I don't work on Sundays," Becky said to us.

Becky let Carly and Griffen lean on her. I helped Gibby and Tasha. Wendy was on Sam's back, and Chelsea and Jason were holding onto her.

We reached the iCarly studio.

"You already set up the studio for people to sleep here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I thought I'd save you and Freddie some trouble."

Our friends all laid down and quickly fell asleep.

"Fredwad, we're sleeping in Carly's room."

"OK."

Becky stopped me while Sam walked out. "We'll talk about whatever's wrong after you wake up."

I gave her a weak smile. "Thanks."

Sam sat in Carly's bed waiting for me. She was in just her underwear and tank top. I guess she was too good for Carly's pajamas.

She looked kind of worried.

"Hi," I said as I stripped down to my underwear. I crawled into the bed. "You OK?"

"Yeah. Um. You know I love you, right?"

Sam obviously knew I was really pissed earlier. She rarely says "I love you" first because she feels she doesn't have to announce her feeling every five seconds. She saves saying it for special or important moments. She wanted to make me feel better.

I pulled her down to lay next to me. "I know," i whispered. "I love you too."

She rested her head on my chest. I stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

_**Hmmm... I hope this chapter didn't have too much random crap going down. Please tell me how you feel. **_


	6. Stupid Steve

_**A lot of drama is about to go down. I hope it's believable and not stupid. Enjoy. **_

Chapter Six: Stupid Steve

**Freddie**

Carly walked into the room. "Please tell me you guys didn't have sex in my bed."

Sam threw a pillow at her. "We were too tired to have sex."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Two o'clock."

"Sam, we have to get up."

Sam groaned.

"Becky's making bacon," Carly said.

Sam sat up. She got out of bed, went to Carly's dresser, pulled out a pair of pajama pants, and ran downstairs.

"I feel like crap," Carly told me.

"Well, all of you were wasted," I said as I got up and put on my shirt. "Is everyone else still here?"

"Yeah. They're waiting for the bacon. Did something happen last night? You looked kinda depressed."

"When we were finding you guys to leave, Steve grabbed Sam's butt."

"Oh."

"And she acted like it was no big deal."

"Well, drunk guys do that to her all the time at parties. I mean, Sam does have a pretty awesome butt."

"True. Wait. That happens to her a lot?"

"Yeah. But she usually punches them or something."

"She did kick Steve in his man parts. But..."

"It's different because it's Steve and not some random dude."

"Yeah. You don't think... She... wants him, do you?"

Carly walked up to me and slapped me. "NO! She's never even called him attractive. He's just a work friend in her brain. She'd never be into him because of you. Don't be an idiot."

That slap really surprised me. The most she's ever done is thump my forehead.

"I'm sorry that question offended you."

"No shit it was offending. To me, Sam, you, and you and Sam's love. Now go downstairs and eat some bacon before Sam and Becky devour it."

...

When I grabbed my plate of bacon-that was all Becky made, nothing else-Becky pulled me aside.

"So what's going on?" she asked.

"Steve."

"That guy Sam works with?"

"You've met him?"

"No. Sam's mentioned him."

"She talks about him?" Oh. God. Was Carly wrong?

"Yeah... She told me he's her work friend. And you did go to a party at his place last night after all."

"Oh. Right."

"You think he's trying to make a move on Sam?"

"I _know _he is. So does everyone else. Everyone but Sam."

"Well, apparently no other guy is into her since she got with you. In her mind."

"It's just really bothering me."

"I think I need to meet this guy."

"Oh yeah. I hope you hate him as much as everyone else does."

**Sam**

"So," Steve said, "sorry about the other night."

It was the first time he spoke to me all day.

"You should be sorry," I told him. "The only person allowed to touch Mama's ass is Freddie."

Something flashed in his eyes when I said that. I couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Speaking of your nerd," Steve said and pointed.

I turned and saw Freddie with Becky.

"Sammie!" Becky yelled. She ran up to me and hugged me. She acted like she hadn't seen me in years.

I laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I'm not allowed to have lunch with my favorite cousin and favorite future cousin-in-law?"

I smiled widely at her. "Of course you are. Oh. This is Steve. Steve, this is my cousin Becky. The most awesome cousin ever."

They shook hands. I watched Becky take him in. She shared a look with Freddie. Freddie's eyes seemed to say, "I told you so." Becky nodded at him, as if saying he was right. I don't think Becky liked Steve.

"Nice to meet you," Becky said with fake kindness. "Let's go eat."

We headed over to the cafe and got our food. I noticed Becky staring down Steve.

"Why do you keep looking at Steve?" I asked her.

"Because _he _keeps looking over here," Freddie sighed.

I sighed. "You still pissed about the ass grabbing thing?"

"Duh."

"He apologized."

"Because that makes it all OK!" Freddie said sarcastically.

"Guys, don't fight," Becky said calmly. "Though you shouldn't be so forgiving, Sam."

"Why? It happens to me all the time. I mean, he was drunk."

I couldn't understand why people were making such a big deal out of it. Steve just made a drunken mistake.

"Being drunk could've just been a convenient excuse," Freddie suggested.

"And sometimes people do things when drunk that they want to do when sober," Becky told me. "I used to do it all the time. I would think a guy was hit, but only got the courage to tell him when I was drunk. Hell, I wanted to get back at some bitch for stealing my man at the time by screwing her boyfriend. I finally got the guts to do it when I was intoxicated."

"Where'd this happen?" I asked.

"Italy."

"You get into a cat fight over it?" Freddie wanted to know.

"Oh yeah. I kicked her ass."

"Classic Becky," I said while laughing.

...

Before Freddie left, he hugged me and said, "Love you."

Since I knew he needed to hear it, I said, "Love you too, Nub."

He walked out the door and headed back to the mall.

"Watch out for Steve," Becky warned.

"Huh?" _What's everyone's deal with Steve? _I wondered.

"I don't like how he leers at you."

"He doesn't leer at me."

Becky gave me a sad look. "He does. And it obviously bothers Freddie. And me. You should probably ask some of his friends about him. I mean, you don't even know this dude."

"He's a funny guy."

"Uh-huh."

"What do you think he's gonna do to me?"

"I'm pretty sure he wants to have sex with you to piss Freddie off. And possibly steal you from Freddie."

"You barely spoke to him! How could you possibly know all that?"

"I've met dozens of guys-and girls-like him. And it's me we're talking about. Have I _ever _been wrong?"

That cocky skank. She had a right to be though.

"No. You've never been wrong."

"Promise me you'll be careful?"

"Sure."

She hugged me and left.

I decided to ask Carly about Steve after work. She was the one who slept with him. She had to know some chiz.

**Carly**

Freddie and Sam walked into my place.

"I gotta work on some tech stuff in the studio," Freddie said. "I'll be back in a jiff."

After he ran upstairs, Sam turned to me. She looked concerned.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"What do you think of Steve?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like... Do you think he's a good guy?"

"Um..." I didn't want to say that the guy she thought was a friend was actually a huge ass hat.

"What do you think he thinks of me?" she asked since I hadn't answered.

"Well, he thinks you're hot. Why are you asking?" I wondered if Freddie was a little bit justified with his paranoia. _No, _I told myself. _That can't be true. Sam's all about Freddie. And ham."_

"So you think he's trying to steal me from Freddie?"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Well, Freddie hates him. And today Becky told me to watch out for him."

I didn't know what to say.

"Say something!" Sam yelled.

"Well. Um. Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"How does he look at me?"

"Like you're just some girl to bang."

"Really?" She sat down on my couch. "Are you sure?"

I figured it was best not to tell her Steve only slept with me to make her jealous.

"Well, Becky's sure according to you," I said. "And I know Freddie feels the same."

"I need to talk to him."

"Freddie? You talk to him all the time."

"No. Steve."

Oh shit. "_Not _a good idea, Sam."

"I need to hear his side of all this."

"He'll just lie to you!" What was Sam thinking? Why did she want us all to be wrong?

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Jesus Christ. "He could pull something. It's a stupid idea."

She popped off the couch. "Don't call me stupid!"

"I called your _idea _stupid! Not you!"

"I'm going for a walk. Tell Freddie I'll be back soon." She walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

I never should've called her plan stupid. It just made her want to prove me wrong. Now she was definitely going to see Steve.

"What have I done?" I asked myself aloud. "What if I've ruined everything?"

I heard Freddie run down the stairs.

"Did I hear a door slam?" he asked.

"That was Sam. She said she was going for a walk but..."

"'But' what?" he asked frantically.

"She wanted to talk to Steve and hear his side of the story-"

"WHAT?"

I continued, even though he was freaking out. "Then I said that was a stupid idea and she got all pissed. She thought I called her stupid."

"And now she went to see him?"

"I think so."

He raced to the door. I grabbed his arm. "Don't do anything rash," I warned. "Things could turn out bad."

"It'll get worse if I let her be along with him!"

I let go of him and he began to pace around the apartment.

The whole situation was all my fault. I annoyed Sam, so she went and did what I didn't want her to do as retaliation. Then I just _had _to tell Freddie. Now he was more paranoid than he was before. Great. Just great.

"Freddie," I said carefully, "Sam'll probably find out what a jerk he is during their conversation. I mean, he already let some of his jerk ways show at the party."

"I'm going to call her," Freddie said.

"No! I'll text her." If he called, he would've probably yelled at her or something.

I texted her, asking where she was. A minute later, she responded.

"She's at the Groovy Smoothie," I told Freddie.

"Waiting for Steve?"

"She didn't say."

"That means she is." He charged past me and went out the door. He didn't even bother closing it.

"Oh fuck," I murmured.

Becky and Spencer walked in with the twins.

"What was with Freddie?" Spencer asked.

"Sam went to meet Steve to hear his side of the story," I said more to Becky than Spencer. "Now Freddie went off to find them."

"Oh Jesus," Becky said. She closed the door and put Rosie down.

"Who's Steve?" Spencer asked. "Why is the fact that Sam's meeting him is making Freddie so upset? Why have I been out of the loop? I hate being out of the loop!"

Becky went up to Spencer and kissed him. "I'll tell you all about it later, dear. Now, can you put our children down for their naps?"

"OK..." He reluctantly took them upstairs.

Becky looked at me. "What'd you say to Sam to make her go meet Steve?"

"She started asking about him and what he thought of her. I told her some things, and she said she wanted to hear his side of the story. I said that was a stupid idea."

"And that pissed her off."

"Yeah."

"So naturally she went to go and prove it wasn't a stupid idea. Then Freddie asked about it and you told him the whole story."

"Yup."

"Shit's about to hit the fan," Becky said sadly.

"Most likely. Is it all my fault?"

"Nah. It was bound to happen."

"Are they gonna break up?"

"I don't think so. Not, like, a _real _break up. There's gonna be a really bad fight. God knows how long it'll take those two stubborn asses to make up."

**Sam**

When I left Carly's, I texted Steve and asked him to meet me at the Groovy Smoothie. After I did, I wondered if I made a bad decision. I did only do it in a moment of rebellion against Carly.

Carly texted me asking where I was. I told her so she wouldn't worry.

I saw Steve come in and waved at him. He sat across from me.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well, people have been saying some things about you."

"Good things?"

"No. Not really."

He raised his eyebrows. "Well, tell me what they've been saying."

"My cousin Becky told me to watch out for you. Carly said you look at me like I'm just someone to bang. And Freddie's definitely crazy jealous."

Steve smiled then. It was a smile I didn't like.

"Freddie's jealous?" he asked. He sounded proud of himself. Almost smug.

"Yeah. He was really pissed when you grabbed my ass at the party. He looked like he wanted to kill you."

"Is that because you liked it?"

I gasped. "No! Dude, I kicked you in the balls!"

I saw T-bo look at me like I was crazy.

"Don't lie to yourself," Steve said.

I threw my smoothie in his face. The guy was crazy.

"I wanted to meet you here so I could hear your side of the story," I told him. "Since you're my friend, I hoped you'd prove them wrong. Even though Becky's never wrong."

I felt like an idiot. Why didn't I listen to everyone? Why couldn't I see what they saw? I'm not the type of person to try and see the good in people. I look for their faults for crying out loud.

I felt Steve's hand crawl up my thigh.

"I just think you and I would work better than you and Freddie."

I lifted up my hand to slap him. But before my hand could make contact with his face, someone yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

I turned. "Freddie."

**Freddie**

I had never felt so angry in my life. Steve's hand was _way _to far up my fiancé's thigh. If I had had a knife, I would've chopped his hand off.

"If you don't get your hand off Sam, I'll murder you," I said.

"Hey. She came onto me," Steve said.

Sam gasped. "He's lying!"

Since Steve hadn't moved his hand, Sam pushed it off.

I could feel everyone in the Groovy Smoothie watching us.

"I need to talk to you outside, Sam," I said.

She got up and followed me.

As soon as we were outside, I turned to her and asked, "What the fuck happened in there?"

"I met him to hear his side of the story."

"And what'd you learn?"

"Everyone was right. He's a douche."

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "I had no idea! Jesus, Sam, why'd you keep thinking he was a good guy?"

She shrugged. "He made me laugh. And he was my only work friend."

"Oh. I don't make you laugh?"

"I didn't say that! I just didn't want to believe that my friend was an ass weasel!"

"He was never your friend, Sam! He just took you for a stupid bimbo whose pants he could get into! That's all you are to him!"

"A bimbo?

"Yes. God dammit!" I began pacing on the sidewalk, and was unaware of the crowd we were drawing. "Did you want to sleep with him?" I asked.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

She pushed me, and I hit a parked car.

"How DARE you think I'd want that! Have I ever even looked at another guy since I've been with you?"

I didn't say anything. I just leaned against the car and looked at her. I started to feel like a jerk.

"Have. I. Ever. Looked. At. Another. Guy?" she repeated.

"No," I whispered.

"Do you not trust me?"

"I, um..."

"Oh my God! Do you think I just go around and screw every guy I meet?Do you think I'm some kind of slut?"

"No!"

"Then why did you think I'd sleep with Steve? Huh?"

"Uh..."

"I can't believe you!" Tears of anger began to fall down her face. "Why would you think that? I have NEVER thought you would do that to me!"

"Sam."

"It's bad enough that I just learned O was an idiot who believed some jackass was a good guy! Now I learn my fiance doesn't even trust me! God! Do you even want to still be engaged to me?"

"Of course I do!"

"I can't be around you now!" She walked away from me and headed toward Bushwell Plaza.

I just stared at her, dumbfounded. We had never had a fight like that.

"Don't let her walk away." I turned to see T-bo.

"What?"

"Go after her, man. Show her that you still love her. It would break my heart if you two aren't together anymore."

I had no idea T-bo was so into me and Sam's relationship.

"Go!" T-bo yelled.

I did. I ran after her. Screaming her name over and over. When I got close to catching up to her, she too began to run.

We went on like that all the way to Bushwell. We both ran all the way up to the eighth floor. Sam went into Carly's place and slammed the door shut.

I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

I pounded on the door and screamed, "Sam! Let me in! Please!"

From inside I heard her yell, "Make him leave!"

The door opened and Becky stepped out. She closed it behind her.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" she asked. "Sam won't tell us anything. She's too busy sobbing."

"Oh God. Just let me speak to her."

"I can't do that. She needs to cool off."

I sighed sadly. "We had a fight. I saw Steve trying to make a move on her and overreacted. It's all my fault."

"No. It's Steve's fault. This is what he wanted. He probably feels all good about himself."

"What should I do?"

"Go home and let me talk to Sam."

**Sam**

I didn't want to talk, but Becky wouldn't shut up.

"Listen!" I finally said. "I don't appreciate that Freddouche doesn't trust me."

"That's not it, Sammie. He doesn't trust the guys that are into you," Becky said.

"Steve is only one guy."

"Are you really that oblivious?" Carly asked. "You're a hottie. Tons of guys are into and hit on you."

"I never noticed."

"I have. Freddie too. But they would all give up on you because you had no interest. Steve was different."

"How?"

"He likes stealing girls who are taken."

"I think you being so in love with Freddie fueled his desire to steal you," Becky said.

I groaned. "Why was I so stupid?"

Carly shrugged.

Becky said, "We all have stupid moments, Sammie. It happens."

"Can I sleep here tonight?" I asked my cousin.

"Of course."

"OK. Well, I'm gonna go to sleep now."

I walked upstairs and crawled into Carly's bed. I didn't bother changing. Hell, I didn't even take off my shoes. I quickly fell asleep, hoping that when I woke up the whole nightmare would be over.

_**Hmmm... I feel like I'm having them drop the f-bomb a lot more than usual. It must be because I saw it all the time...**_

_**Was the fight realistic enough? I'm not sure if it worked. **_

_**Well, in the next chapter someone gets arrested. So stay tuned!**_


	7. Jail Bird

_**I feel like it's been a long time since the last chapter. Oh well. Someone gets arrested in this chapter, so enjoy. **_

Chapter Seven: Jail Bird

**Sam**

I woke up the next day. I was relieved that it was Friday. I didn't have to go to work and see Steve. But it was iCarly night.

There was a knock on the door.

"If you're Freddie, go away," I said.

"It's Carly. And why am I knocking? This is my room."

She opened the door and came in. She sat on the foot of the bed. "You OK?"

"What time is it?" I asked instead of answering the question.

"Three-thirty."

"Oh. I guess I should get up now."

"Yeah," she said with a weak smile.

I sat up. "What are we gonna do about iCarly tonight?" I really didn't want to face Freddie.

"Don't worry about it. Um. You wanna talk?"

"No."

"You need to." Jesus, Carly was hanging out with Becky too much.

"No I don't."

"I'm your best friend."

"Bitch, I'll talk when I'm ready."

Carly let out a genuine laugh. "You sounded just like Becky."

I managed a smile. "Was that a compliment or an insult?"

"Hmmm. I guess it depends on who you are. In your case, a compliment, I guess. You wanna go downstairs?"

"Sure."

Once we got downstairs, I immediately sat on the couch.

"You want some ham?" Carly asked.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh no." She sat down next to me and gave me a hug.

The last time I was too upset to eat was when Carly and Freddie had started dating. That was a bad time. My best friend was dating the guy I love, and I missed food so much.

Someone knocked on the Shay's door.

"If that's Freddie, make him leave," I said.

Carly went to the door and looked through the peep hole. She opened the door, and Griffen walked in.

"Hey, Sam," he said. "I heard about your fight with Freddie. You OK? You look like shit."

"You told him?" I asked Carly.

"She didn't. Everyone at the Groovy Smoothie was talking about it. You guys really caused a scene."

"Awesome," I said flatly.

"Can I get anything for you?" Griffen asked.

I sat silently for a moment. "Can you get me some clothes from Freddie's? Like, a week's worth?"

"Sam," Carly said, "is that that really a good idea? You know, staying away from Freddie for so long?"

"I just don't feel like dealing with his shit right now. He'd probably think I'd screw some random guy in the hall on the way over."

"I don't like that you guys are fighting."

"Get over it, Carly."

Griffen said, "Babe, they'll get over their fight. Sam, I'll go get you some clothes."

He left.

"I hope he's right about you guys getting over your fight," Carly said to me.

"We will when Freddie apologizes."

**Freddie**

There was a knock on my bedroom door.

I sighed and said, "Come in."

"Hey," Griffen said.

"Um. Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Uh. Don't get upset-"

"Is Sam dumping me via you?" I squealed. "Is she making you bring the ring back?" I felt myself fighting back tears.

"No! Dude, don't cry! Jesus! She hasn't said anything about breaking up! She's still wearing the ring!" He took a deep breath. "She asked me to come over and grab her a week's worth of clothes."

I didn't bother fighting the tears anymore. "Oh God! The next step is her dumping me!"

"Freddie, I really don't know how to deal with a crying guy. She's just still a little pissed. You know you guys'll work it out. So just... Calm down."

I took several calming breaths. "OK. Clothes."

I went to my closet and grabbed several of her favorite shirts and pants and whatnot. I went into the bathroom and got her, shower supplies, brush, and toothbrush.

"You know, they have shampoo at Carly's," Griffen said.

"She hates Carly's shampoo. Sam prefers a more flowery smell. Carly"s smells fruity."

"How do you know what Carly's hair smells like?"

"Back in the day I used to sniff her hair a lot."

Griffen chuckled. "I forgot you used to have a crush on her." He looked at the clothes I picked for Sam. "Um. Pajamas?"

"Oh. Right." I grabbed one of my shirts and a pair of pajama pants. "These are her favorite."

"OK." He went to leave, but paused. "Don't worry, dude. You and Sam will be fine."

...

I just sat in my room for the rest of the day. I wanted to sleep, but my body wouldn't let me.

"Freddie?"

I turned to my open door. "Yeah, Mom?"

"I just went to see Sam."

"Good for you."

"She didn't call me 'Crazy' once! And I brought some fried chicken over, which she didn't eat. She claimed she wasn't hungry. Your fight was really that bad?"

"Yes, Mom, it was." I couldn't believe it. Sam must've been really upset. More so than me.

"What exactly happened during the fight?"

I told my mom the entire story. From the moment I met Steve, to the party, and to the night at the Groovy Smoothie.

"Well, I can understand why you're upset," Mom said.

"Of course you do! I have every right to be upset!"

"But you did kind of insult Sam by not trusting her."

I was flabbergasted. "I do trust her! I didn't trust Steve! I was afraid he's try something, which he did"

"I think you need to try and see where she's coming from. How would you feel if you were her?"

We sat there in silence for awhile. Finally, Mom said, "I'm going to make dinner. Oh. Are you still doing iCarly tonight?"

"Carly said she'd take care of it."

**Carly**

"You sure it's a good idea to tell the audience?" I asked Becky. We were in the iCarly studio and she was manning the camera. I didn't really need her, but she insisted on being there.

"Well, yeah. And it was your idea. Hopefully, it'll get them talking to each other. Will they be watching?"

"Duh. OK. It's time. In fi-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I wanna say it."

I sighed. "Fine. Go ahead."

"In five... four... three... two..."

"Hi, I'm Carly!" I said. "So, Sam and Freddie won't be here tonight. I won't even be here too long. You see, Sam and Freddie had a fight last night. They haven't spoken since then. Therefore, iCarly will be on a short hiatus. Don't worry, though. They'll make up sooner or later. So. Um. Bye!"

"And we're clear," Becky said.

"CARLY SHAY!" two voices yelled.

"Time to go face the music, kid."

I went downstairs to see my two friends staring angrily at me. I sensed Becky standing behind me. I knew she would watch everything that was about to happen.

"What's up, guys?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You just blurted out our private business on the internet!" Freddie said.

"You got all pissed at me when I told the iCarly audience that Freddie never kissed anyone," Sam pointed out. "Now you tell the whole world about me and Freddie's fight."

I saw Freddie look at Sam sadly. I think he hoped she would use one of his many nicknames. He probably thought it would prove that things between them would be OK.

"Sam," I said, "you revealing Freddie never kissed anyone actually led to his first kiss. Which was you. And it was your first kiss too."

"Are you saying that you think what you said on iCarly will cause me and the nub to make up?" Sam asked.

Freddie looked relieved when he heard her say "nub."

I said, "Well, you two are now in the same room. I couldn't get that to happen all day."

They looked at each other for the first time. Sam looked away quickly, but Freddie's still remained on her.

Sam was obviously too stubborn to forgive, and Freddie desperately wanted them to be made up.

"Good point," Freddie said.

"Why do you want us in the same room so badly?" Sam asked.

"I want you guys to talk this out! I don't like you two fighting! I mean, you haven't even spoken to each other during this entire conversation."

"I won't speak yo him until he apologizes," Sam said.

"Really?" Freddie asked. "I have no reason to apologize! I feared Steve would pull something and he did! I thought he wanted to ruin our relationship, and I was right!"

I smacked my forehead. He should not have said he was right. No girl likes to hear that.

Sam walked up to him and kicked his shin.

"OW!" Freddie screamed as he fell to the floor.

Sam went past me and Becky while mumbling, "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Your stuff is in a bag on my bed!" I told her as she went up the stairs.

Becky sighed and went up to Freddie, who was still on the floor. She smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?" Freddie asked.

"You never, never, NEVER tell a girl that you were right. It pisses us off enough to know a guy was right and we don't appreciate hearing it from the guy," Becky informed him.

"But if a girl said it it'd be OK?" Freddie asked as he got up.

"Yes!" both Becky and I yelled.

Spencer walked into the room then. "What happened?"

"Freddie told Sam that he was right about the whole Steve situation," Becky told Spencer.

"Oh. Not good, Freddo. Not good. You _never _do that."

"So I've learned," Freddie said. "Well, I'm gonna go home now."

...

"Why'd Griffen bring over my shampoo?" Sam asked me later that night in y room.

"Freddie told him to. Apparently you hate my shampoo."

"Sorry I don't like smelling like a fruit salad."

"And what do you prefer to smell like?"

"Lilacs. Sniff my hair."

I did. "Wow. It smells so good."

"I know. And don't you dare start using my shampoo."

"How'd you know I was thinking about doing that?"

"I'm your best friend."

"Right."

"Um. How'd Griffen know these ay favorite pajamas of Freddie's?"

"He didn't. Freddie picked them out. He picked out all the clothes Griffen brought over."

Sam sighed. "It's so hard to stay mad at that nerd."

"Then don't."

Sam laid down on my bed. "It's not that simple, Carls."

"It should be."

"Can I just go to sleep now?"

"Sure," I said.

**Sam**

It was Thursday again. A week since I had that fight with Freddie.

I was miserable. No matter how much I slept, I was still tired. So, so tired.

I was on my lunch break. I would usually be eating with Freddie in the mall's food court. I was in the food court, but not with Freddie. He was there, but several tables away.

Freddie did the same thing I was doing when it would be our day to eat at the cafe. He'd show up but eat at a table a few feet away from me.

I would always avoid looking at him, and I would always feel his eyes on me.

We had yet to speak to each other. Though Freddie would always text me at lunch. They all said the same thing: _You can join me you know. _I'd never respond. Not until he apologized for not trusting me.

The alarm on my phone went off to tell me it was time to go back to work. I sighed and looked down at my food. I had barely touched it.

I got up and threw my food away.

When I walked into the bookstore, I saw Steve heading my way. I got as far away from him as fast as I could.

Ever since Monday, I had been avoiding Steve like the plague. It had been working pretty well.

"Sam." I turned and saw my boss.

"Yea?"

"I need you to help Steve close up tonight."

"But-"

He held up a hand to stop me from talking. "I know how much you hate staying here late, but I really need you to. A lot of people called in sick today, and I can't stay tonight because it's my wife's birthday."

I groaned.

My boss rolled his eyes. "I'll give you a bonus."

"Hmmm... I do like money." I knew I'd have to be with Steve, but I'd get more cash out of the deal. "OK. I'll help close up."

"Thanks. You're a life saver."

"It better be a big bonus!" I called as he walked away.

...

"So..." Steve said to me as we were cleaning up. "I noticed you and Freddie haven't been eating together."

"We had a fight."

"I hope it's not my fault."

I looked at Steve. He had a very cocky grin on his face.

"Of course it's your fault, you ass monkey!" I yelled. "That was your plan all along, wasn't it? To separate me and Freddie!"

He shrugged. "Duh. It's what I do. I'm only into girls who are taken. And I like a challenge. You've been the biggest challenge. Success is always sweet."

"You haven't succeeded! I'm still very engaged!"

"But you haven't spoken to Freddie in a week."

"I'm really stubborn when it comes to a fight. I don't forgive easily. Ask Carly."

Steve stepped closer to me. I back away and ended up against the wall.

"I think you haven't spoken to him because you secretly want me," Steve said, trying-and failing-to be seductive.

"Ew! No!"

He laughed. Then he smashed his mouth against mine, forced his tongue down my throat, and grabbed one of my boobs.

I kneed him in his crown jewels. When he backed off, I pushed him into a bookshelf. The force that I pushed him with caused both him and the shelf to fall.

I ran out of the store. I got into the car I borrowed from Becky and Spencer, and sped to Bushwell Plaza.

Before I knew it, I walked into the Shay apartment and slammed the door shut.

Spencer, Becky, Griffen, and Carly all looked at me.

Carly got off the couch and asked, "Sam, why are you crying?"

I felt my face. I had no idea I was crying. "They're angry tears. All thanks to Steve."

Becky stood up. "What did he do?"

I told them all the whole story.

Spencer and Griffen both flew off the couch.

Everyone started screaming different things at once.

"Guys! My eardrums are about to explode!" I yelled.

"I'll murder him," Spencer hissed. His big brother instincts had kicked in.

"I'll help," Carly said to him.

"Sam," Becky said.

"I'll provide your alibis," Griffen told them.

"What do I do?" I asked them. I really didn't want any murdering to go down.

Becky said, "You're going to call your boss and file a complaint."

I nodded. "OK. I'll do that tomorrow."

I saw Carly whisper to Griffen.

"I gotta go," Griffen said and left.

Before I could ask why he left, Becky asked, "Do you want to eat bacon and vent?"

I nodded. I was actually hungry. And Becky did a very good job of distracting me.

**Freddie**

There was a pounding on my apartment door.

"Coming!" I yelled.

I opened the door and saw an angry Griffen.

"Your mom here?" he asked.

"No. My aunt's sick so she's helping out with my cousins."

"Good."

"That my aunt is sick?"

Griffen shook his head. "No. What I'm about to tell you is gonna make you flip a shit. So it's good your mom's not around to see it." He closed the door and guided me to my couch.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sam had to close up the bookstore tonight. With Steve."

I stood up. My anger began to rise. "What happened?"

"He cornered her, shoved his tongue down her throat, and grabbed her boob. All against her will of course."

I picked up a lamp and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and broke into dozens of pieces. I knew my mom would be pissed, but I didn't care.

"Is Steve at his house?" I asked.

"I don't know if you should go see him while you're mad."

I grabbed Griffen by the collar and pulled him to his feet. "Where the fuck is Steve?"

"He goes to Jerry's Pub everyday after work. He usually stays until, like, one in the morning."

"Will he be drunk?" I didn't want to kick a drunk man's ass. It would look bad on me.

"Um. No. He likes to pick up the drunk chicks."

"Good." I pushed Griffen back down on the couch and headed to the door. Before I left, I turned to Griffen and said, "If Sam gets a call from the police station, make sure she answers it."

...

My anger kept growing as I drove to Jerry's Pub. I was fuming when I finally entered the bar.

I scanned the area and saw Steve in the back. He was in a booth with some girl. I could tell she was very drunk.

I stalked up to him.

"Steve," I said.

He looked at me and smiled. "Hey, Freddie."

"Get up."

"Why?"

"You know why, fuck head."

He laughed. "I take it you heard about the fun Sam and I had while closing up the store tonight."

"That's not how I heard it."

"Oh? How'd you hear it?"

"You practically forced yourself on her. Now stand up."

Steve stood up and looked at me like he had nothing to worry about. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm gonna kick your sleazy ass."

He laughed so loud that the whole bar shut up and looked at us.

"Freddie," Steve said, "You could never kick my ass. I mean, you're a nerd. A nerd can't beat up a guy like me."

I responded by punching Steve square in the jaw.

Everyone in the bar gasped.

He swung at me, but I ducked. I may not be able to avoid Sam when she tried to hit me, but I can when people with skill much lower than her do. Unfortunately, I knew I'd have to let him hit me so it appeared to be a fair fight.

I punched him again, and felt his nose break. I let him hit my left eye. Then he pushed me. While I went down, I feel on a chair and it broke.

I picked up one of the legs of the chair. I stood up and smacked Steve upside the head.

He let out a growl, turned, grabbed me by the shirt collar, and threw me against the wall. I ended up hitting a painting. My head broke the glass, and I felt my head get cut.

I whipped around and tackled Steve to the ground. I sat on him and kept bashing his face with my fists.

He managed to push me off. He quickly stood up and kicked my side three times.

Before he could get in another kick, a man grabbed him. Then I felt hands grab me and cuffs go around my wrists.

"You're under arrest," the man who I now knew was a cop said.

As the cop walked me away and read me my rights, a patron of the bar yelled, "You destroyed him, Nerd Boy! I knew betting on you to win was a good idea! Hell, I was the only one! I just got a thousand bucks!"

I smiled. It was nice to know someone was supporting me. I'm glad I didn't let that guy down.

**Sam**

I was watching TV with Carly and Griffen when my cell phone rang. The caller ID said: _Bail Phone #2. _Every time one of my relatives called to get bailed out, I saved the number on my phone so I would no longer be surprised.

"Shit," I said. "Someone got arrested."

I heard Griffen take a deep breath, but I ignored it.

"What?" I snapped into the phone.

_"Sam."_

I gasped. "Freddie! What are you doing calling from Bail Phone Number Two?"

_"I got arrested."_

"For what?"

_"Griffen told me what Steve did, so I went and kicked his ass. We were both arrested for disturbing the peace, or something."_

My heart was filled with love. He did that for me. No one ever did something that sweet for me. But I was also filled with worry.

"Are you OK?" I was so afraid he got seriously hurt.

He chucked. _Chuckled. _What was wrong with the kid?

_"Wait till you see Steve," _he told me. _"So. Can you come bail me out?"_

"Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can."

_"With an entourage?"_

"Duh."

I could hear the smile in his voice. _"I'll see you then. Bye."_

"Bye." I hung up.

"What's going on?" Carly asked.

"Freddie was arrested," I informed her. "BECKY! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"Arrested for what?"

"Getting in a fight with Steve. Griffen obviously knew."

Before Carly could say something else, Becky and Spencer came out of their bedroom.

"What do you want, bitch?" Becky asked.

"Freddie got arrested," I said.

Becky smiled widely. "That's so wonderful! What'd he do?"

"Beat up Steve."

"What a good guy. Is he OK?"

"He chuckled when I asked that."

"Hmmm. I guess that means he is."

"Can you go with me to bail him out?"

"Of course, Sammie."

"I'm going too," Carly said.

"OK. Griffen, Spencer, stay here and watch the twins," Becky commanded.

"No!" both men screamed.

"I wanna see how Freddie did in his fight," Griffen said.

"And I _have _to go!" Spencer whined. "I've been out of the loop way too long. I refuse to be kept out anymore."

Becky sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Could Mrs. Benson watch them?"

"She's out of town," Griffen said.

Becky smacked her forehead. "I guess they're coming with us."

"This is _so _not something a normal family would do," Carly said.

...

"Sam Puckett?" I turned and saw my favorite officer, Barb. "Where's your arresting officer?" Barb hates me.

"I'm actually here to bail someone out, Barb," I said.

"Who are all these people?"

"Friends and family of my fiance. Well, friends who are like family."

"Who in their right mind would want to marry you?"

"A nerd. His name is Fredward Benson."

"Does he have a mug shot?" Becky asked.

"Yes..." Barb said.

"We'll be needing copies."

"I don't think I can do that."

Becky leaned closer to Officer Barb, and put her threatening face on. "You _will _give us copies of Fredward Benson's mug shot. This is a momentous occasion. He got into a fight with a guy who assaulted his fiance. We need to have copies to always remember it. So. Will you do us this favor? Or do I have to call my dad?"

Barb gulped. "Who's your dad?"

"Carmine Puckett." Oh yeah. Becky pulled the Carmine card.

Barb paled. "Oh. Um. How many copies?"

Becky gave her a sweet smile. "One for me and my husband, one for Carly, I assume Griffen wants one, one fore Sam, one for my dad, and one for the scrapbook that Freddie's mom dedicated to his and Sam's love."

"So six."

"Yup."

"Can I please bail Freddie out now?" I asked.

We did all that stupid chiz, then someone went to go get Freddie.

When I heard the door open and saw Freddie, I ran straight at him. I put my lips against his, and we pretty much began making out in front of a bunch of cops. We pulled apart when a flash went off.

I glared at Becky. "You brought a camera?"

Becky nodded with a goofy smile on her face.

Freddie looked at the little crowd that came to get him out and asked, "You brought the twins?"

"Forget it," I said. "Are you OK?"

"Just a black eye, cut forehead, and some bruised ribs. I'll be fine. Listen, Sam. I'm sorry that I made it seem like I didn't trust you. I was just jealous. Steve was the only guy who liked you that never gave up."

"It's OK, Frederly. I mean, I've been jealous of girls who are into at school."

"Really?"

"Yeah. A lot of girls want you. I usually threaten them and they back off. I did have to beat some bitches down though."

He laughed.

The doors opened and Steve came out. I was in shock. I think we all were. Becky even took a picture.

Freddie had completely destroyed Steve. His entire face was swollen and bruised. I saw some tried blood too.

"Wow, Freddie," Carly said. "I didn't know you were capable of that."

Becky walked up to Steve, her threatening face was back.

"Are you gonna press charges against Freddie?" she asked.

"I was planning on it," Steve said.

"Have you ever heard of Carmine Puckett?"

"Yeah... He makes people go away."

"Well, he's my dad. And he loves Freddie. You press charges and someone, maybe even he, will pay you a visit. You'll get even more fucked up than you are now."

"I-I-I won't."

"Won't what?"

"Press charges against Freddie."

"Good."

Barb came over and gave us the copies of Freddie's mug shot.

"Really guys?" Freddie asked when he saw them.

"Get over it," I said as I grabbed his hand while we walked out. "Oh. By the way, you're _so _getting laid tonight."

He smiled. We had never gone so long without having sex. Usually, we do it almost every day.

"I'm _so _looking forward to it," Freddie said.

"I _so _didn't need to hear any of that!" Spencer cried.

_**So, did you enjoy the fight? I wasn't sure if it was that good. **_

_**The next chapter will either be the last one or the next to last one, so yeah. **_

_**Fell free to review. :D Reviews make me happy. **_


	8. Last Moments of Summer

_**So... This is the last chapter. *tear* But no worries, I'm most likely going to be writing three more. Then there may be a couple one shots. I feel like I don't want to let this little world I made up go. :( I may have an unhealthy attachment to these stories... Anyway, I'll just get on with the last chapter. **_

Chapter Eight: The Last Moments of Summer

**Sam**

"Freddie! I'm home!" Mrs. Benson yelled.

It was ridiculously early. Nine o'clock. Freddie and I were snuggled up in his bed. Naked.

"You want breakfast?" she asked.

"Can you make ham and eggs?" Freddie responded.

"Sure, Sweetie."

I felt Freddie sit up. "I know you're awake, Sam."

"I don't wanna get up," I whined.

"My mom's making ham."

"So I heard. But we were up so long last night. I wanna sleep."

We had been up late. And took advantage of Mrs. Benson not being home. We pretty much did it on every surface of the apartment.

"But my mom will be so happy to see you." He gave me the puppy dog face.

I glared at him. "Damn you and that face."

I got out of bed. I put on one of his T-shirts and a pair of my shorts.

"While you get dressed," I said, "I'm gonna go surprise your mom."

I walked into the living room. I plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV.

"Freddie?" I heard Mrs. Benson say from the kitchen.

I smiled. "Nope."

She ran into the room. "Sam?"

I had never seen that woman so happy to have me on her couch.

"No. I'm a unicorn. Of course I'm Sam, Crazy."

She laughed. She then came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Jesus, woman, it's not like you haven't seen me."

"But you haven't been over here in a week! And you look so good. You're practically glowing. Have you eaten?"

"I had a full bucket of fried chicken last night. But I will happily eat the ham and eggs your making."

She turned to leave, but stopped. "What happened to my lamp?"

I stood up and took a look. "No idea. Freddie must've done that yesterday when Griffen told him what Steve did."

Crazy's head snapped in my direction. "What'd Steve do?"

I told her the story.

"Freddie got into a fight?"

"And arrested. We have a copy of his mug shot for the love scrapbook."

"Fredward Benson! Get out here!"

Freddie joined us.

Mrs. Benson gasped when she saw him. "Your face!"

I laughed. "You should've seen Steve. His face was completely destroyed. Becky took a picture."

Mrs. Benson sighed. "Well, I'm happy you guys made up. Wanna eat?"

"Shoosh yeah!" I yelled. I was happy my appetite was back.

**Carly**

"Hey, Becky," I said on the Saturday after Sm and Freddie made up.

"Yes?"

"You know how you and Spencer's anniversary is next week?"

"Der."

"I was thinking we could make your party a surprise engagement party for Sam and Freddie as well."

Becky gasped. "You're going to _help _them steal my thunder? How could you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Becky, them stealing your thunder is inevitable. Get over it."

She pouted. "Fine."

I smiled. "Good. I'll talk to T-bo about having the party at Groovy Smoothie."

Just then, Sam walked in. "I have several things I need to talk about."

"What?" I asked.

"My boss called today. After I filed my complaint, they looked at the security cameras. They saw everything. Steve was fired."

"Sweet!" Becky yelled.

"What else?" I asked Sam.

"I think I realized one of the other reasons Freddie got all crazy about the whole Steve thing."

"What?"

"I've been avoiding planning the wedding."

"But you always procrastinate."

"Yeah. He knows that, but he's an insecure pansy sometimes. So it worried him."

"So you're gonna start the wedding planning process?" Becky asked.

"Yup. You two are all girly and into that chiz. Will you help me?"

"Of course, Sammie!"

"I would love to help," I said. "I mean, I am the Maid of Honor, right?"

"Duh."

"It's my duty to help then."

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. Where should we start with all this?"

"You need to figure out your color scheme," Becky said. "And a general idea for a theme. Then we find a wedding planner. Next, your wedding dress. You'll have to figure out your bridal party and what the bridesmaid dresses will look like."

"I'm gonna wanna kill myself by the end of this, aren't I?" Sam asked.

"Oh!" I said, ignoring Sam. "You forgot to mention where they'll marry, where the reception will be, and the date."

"Oh yeah. You're gonna be a busy bee, Sammie."

"Fuck my life," Sam muttered.

Becky and I laughed. Planning the wedding was going to be an entertaining process.

**Freddie**

Sam came back home about three hours later. She wouldn't let me go with her to Carly's because they were going to have a "girl talk."

"You tell them about Steve getting canned?" I asked.

"Yup. Becky celebrated by making bacon."

I laughed. "Like Becky needs an excuse to make bacon. You look tired. What else did you talk about?"

"Weddings."

That surprised me. "Why?"

"If I didn't start planning ours soon, you would never shut up."

I smiled widely. I couldn't believe she was finally going to do it.

"Stop looking so happy," Sam said.

"But I am happy. I though you'd wait until, like, our graduation day to start planning. Or I'd have to do it all myself." I knew me doing it all myself wouldn't fly. It had to be what Sam wanted.

"Oh you're still helping. Apparently, there's a lot of chiz to do for weddings. I don't know how Becky did it in such a short amount of time."

"Well, we have years to plan. And we'll have the most awesome wedding ever."

"We're not having a Galaxy Wars theme."

I chuckled. "I guess I can spare you that." I gave her a kiss.

"Oh. We have to promise to not be injured on our wedding day. We tend to do that, don't we?"

"Well, hopefully there won't be any guys who'll need to get their ass kicked for messing with my girl," I said.

"Or rogue fireworks." She motioned to the scar on her arm. The summer before, she saved me from a firework that was coming at my face.

"I guess we'll just have to let other people fight our battles for us."

She giggled. "So. Can your bruised ribs handle some fun?"

I smirked. "My bruised ribs can handle anything."

...

Several days later, we were at Carly's.

Carly was doing all the planning for Spencer and Becky's anniversary party. Becky and Sam were arguing about wedding stuff.

"But I don't want to look like a princess!" Sam yelled.

"Sammie, you make a perfect princess!"

I snorted. Sam punched me. "Sorry, Darling," I said. "But you certainly don't act like a princess."

"Very true," Becky said. "But she looks stunning when she's all princessed out. Hold on." She got up and grabbed a picture off one of the shelves. "Look at this," she said to Sam.

"Oh," was all Sam could say.

"What?" I asked.

Sam handed me the picture. It was taken on our prom night. She was wearing a white dress and looked just like Cinderella.

"Becky's right," I told her. "You may not act like a princess, but you sure do look like one."

"It's not fair," Sam said with a pout. "Why can't Becky be wrong for once?"

"Because the world would be thrown out of balance," Becky said.

"I hate you."

Becky pushed her. "What's your color scheme gonna be?"

"I want purple," Sam told her.

I smiled. "That's perfect." I had no idea why, but it was.

Becky looked confused. "How is it perfect?"

Sam shrugged. "It just feels right. Why'd you decide on red?"

"Because I like red."

"Becky?" Carly called from the kitchen. "Can you help me with something?"

Becky let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine." She got off the couch, and mumbled something about thunder on her way to the kitchen.

"Is it just me, or have they been acting weird?" I asked.

:They always act weird. We should leave before they try and get us to help."

She grabbed my hand and we quickly fled the apartment.

**Carly**

"OK. Chocolate fountain goes over there," I commanded to Griffen, who was helping set up.

It was the night of the anniversary/engagement party. Sam and Freddie were told to arrive at eleven while everyone else was to be at the Groovy Smoothie at ten. I hoped they would actually be surprised.

"Looks good," T-bo said to me.

"Thanks. And thanks for letting the party take place here."

"No problem. I love those two together. I was so sad when I saw their fight. I'm glad they worked it out."

Who knew T-bo had a soft spot for Sam and Freddie?

"I'm glad they worked it out too," I said.

I looked over at Becky, who was setting up one of the food tables. She looked all pouty.

I walked up to her and said, "Get over it. You're a grown woman."

"But... My thunder."

I rolled my eyes. "One day you'll steal their thunder."

"Yeah. Right."

"God. You act like such a child sometimes."

"It's part of my charm."

I smacked her arm. "Let's just finish setting up." I sniffed the air. "Did you bring bacon?"

"Five plates."

"How is your heart still beating?"

**Sam**

"I can't believe Carly left and didn't tell us," I grumbled. "She usually forces us to help with these things."

"I'd think you'd be happy she didn't ask us to help set up," Freddie said.

"I still like to be thought of."

The closer we got to the Groovy Smoothie, the louder the music and voices got.

"Carly told us to be here at eleven, right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why is everyone already partying it up?"

"I don-"

I grabbed his arm and violently walked into the Groovy Smoothie.

"SURPRISE!" dozens of people yelled when we entered.

"What the chiz?" I asked.

"It's a surprise engagement party!" Carly told me happily. When Becky cleared her throat, Carly added, "But we're also celebrating Spencer and Becky's anniversary."

"Wow. Thanks, guys," Freddie said. "Say thank you, Sam," he muttered to me.

"Thanks," I said. "Is that a chocolate fountain?" I separated from Freddie and ran to the fountain.

"The fountain was my idea," Spencer told me proudly.

I popped a chocolate covered marshmallow in my mouth. "One of the best ideas you've ever had. Right after marrying my cousin."

"Sam!" the twins cried as they ran up to me.

"Hi!" I scooped them both up in a hug.

"Hey, you two," I heard Freddie say.

Rosie began to wiggle in my arms and yelled, "Fweddie!"

Freddie took Rosie from me. "Did you know about this all along?" Freddie asked her.

Rosie just giggled at him.

"Come on, Fredward," I said. "Let's go mingle."

...

"You stole my thunder. _Again_," Becky said to me as she munched on bacon.

"Hey. That's Carly's bad. Not mine."

Becky sighed. "I guess I'll have to get used to it."

Becky saw someone, smiled, and waved them over.

"Hey, Becky, Sam."

"Hi, Angie," we both said.

"Who's this hunk of man with you?" I asked Angie. She was with a tall guy who had dark black hair, striking blue eyes, and glasses. He was kinda skinny, but muscular too. He was also holding Angie's son, Bobby.

"I'm Donnie," he said and shook my hand. "Angie and I met through the match making business Becky works for."

"I was their match maker," Becky said.

"You hooked me up with a good one," Angie said with a loving gaze at Donnie.

"Well, Becky's never wrong," I told her.

"BOBBY!" Rosie escaped from Freddie's arms and ran to her future husband.

Donnie put Bobby down, and the two went to play with Roarke.

"Wow," Donnie said. "Becky, Angie, you were right. Those two will be together forever."

"I still don't understand why you people think two one-year-olds will some day get married," Freddie said when he joined us.

"You just aren't as wise as me," Becky said. "Now you two run along and go be a painfully adorable couple."

**Freddie**

"That was a lovely party," my mom said when Sam and I finally got in.

"Dude, it's three-thirty," Sam said. "You waited up for us this long?"

"I wasn't tired. And I was working on the scrapbook, so I lost track of time."

Sam laughed. "Go to bed, Crazy. I will too. After I take a shower." She walked off to my room. I knew she wanted me to join her.

"Did you have fun, Mom?" I asked.

"Yes. Though I feel a little sad."

"Why?"

"All the happy couples. Tonight was an anniversary _and _engagement party. Then there was Becky's friend with her new boyfriend..."

It was becoming a really weird conversation for me.

"Um. So you want to start dating?"

She sighed. "Maybe."

"Well. You could go to the match making service Becky works for."

Mom nodded. "I'll think about it. I'm going to bed now. Have fun showering."

I watched her walk away. I was dumbfounded. My mother just told me to enjoy shower sex. What happened to the woman who raised me?

...

"She really said that?" Sam asked me after our shower.

"Yes."

Sam began to crack up. "That's hilarious!"

"It's weird!"

"It didn't affect your performance in the shower."

"You have the ability to take my mind off things."

Sam laughed. "She really should talk to Becky if she wants a man. Even Crazy deserves some action."

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, EW!"

Sam let out an evil giggle. "Well, now that I've placed that image in your head, let's go to sleep," she said as she laid down.

"But I'll have nightmares!"

She hit me with a pillow. She pulled me down next to her and began to stroke my hair.

"Mmm. That feels nice," I mumbled.

"I learned it from you." She leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Now sleep."

**Carly**

"Well, I'm all done packing," I announced to Becky and Spencer.

"I don't want you to leave again," Spencer said.

"I'll be back every weekend. Just like last year."

"How goes it?" Sam said as she walked in with Freddie.

"Carly just finished packing," Becky informed them. "What about you two?"

"Fredwad just loaded all our shit into his car. You guys taking Carly up?"

"Yup. It's nice that you guys will be living in a suite together."

"Maybe we can throw our own parties," I suggested.

Sam snorted. "Have fun cleaning up after those parties by yourself."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Your mom talked to me yesterday, Freddie," Becky said. "I'm happy she's trying to find a man. I mean, you'll be moving out in a couple years. She'll need company."

"Nah. She just wants to get laid," Sam said.

"Shut up, Puckett!" Freddie yelled.

Rosie toddled up to Freddie. "Fweddie mad?" she asked.

"No," he said. He picked her up and gave her a hug. "You gonna miss me?"

Rosie nodded sadly.

Freddie laughed. "Don't worry. I'll see you again soon enough."

Griffen walked in. "Hey, you guys about to leave?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Men, go pack up my car," Becky commanded.

They all groaned, but did as she said.

Becky turned to Sam. "I have a binder I want to give you, Sammie."

"A binder?"

Becky picked a binder up from the table and plopped it on Sam's lap. The binder was huge.

"What the hell is in this?" Sam asked.

Becky shrugged. "A bunch of things to help with the wedding planning."

Sam began to look very scared. She obviously didn't want to do all that work.

"I'll help you with it," I said. "And I'm sure Freddie will too."

"Every thing's all packed up," Spencer announced when he walked in with Griffen and Freddie.

"We ready to go?" Freddie asked.

"Shoosh yeah!" I screamed. I couldn't wait to be back at school.

"Ugh. I want it to be summer again already," Sam said.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Let's just try to keep the school year drama free."

Becky laughed and ruffled Freddie's hair. "There's always drama with you three."

Freddie sighed and slumped his shoulders.

Sam giggled and grabbed his hand. "Let's just get to the car and go to school."

THE END

_**Hmmm... This was a boring final chapter. Sorry. **_

_**Anywho, for those of you who like these stories, I'll be writing another one after I figure out what I want to go down in the next one. **_


End file.
